Bella of Suburbia
by unicornninja12
Summary: From birth I knew I was different. It's not everyday that a vampire has a child, especially a female vampire that just so happens to be a doppelganger. Katherine has almost never been there for me and as for my father, Damon, well, I don't think he knows about me. This is my story.
1. Chapter 1

**AN) This chapter has been edited! (Nothings really changed)**

**A.N.) Hey! This is a new story I am starting! It's about Katherine having a kid with Damon. The child is Bella Swan (or her birth name Isabella Marie Petrova/Salvador). Bella has never met Damon and knows very little about him and Damon doesn't know about Bella... yet! Also, Katherine is rarely with Bella (but rest assured that will change:P). If anyone has any suggestions, I am all ears! This is the first story I have with Katherine and I hope I will portray her properly! But feel free to correct me if I need to correct Katherine's character because this is my first story with her in it! Thank you to Jamara6 and MyZebraWillEatYou who encouraged me to write this story! **

**Enjoy!**

**~UnicornNinja**

**BPOV**

1870

_"Mommy?" I ask, my pig tails swaying to my right as I tilt my head to the side, "Where's Daddy?"_

_Katherine looks back at me, a calculating expression on her face. "Not here. What's it to you?" _

_I shrug. "I want see Daddy," I say simply._

_"Bella," she said bending down to gently brush my hair, "Daddy's dead. Been dead for awhile."_

_I frown and look down. "When? How?"_

_"Before you were born. Shot by his own father trying to save me. Isn't that sweet?"_

_I look up at Mommy and nod. And pause in thought before asking, "Do sons usually get shot by their fathers?"_

_"Don't be stupid Isabella," Katherine said sending me a look of chastise before saying, "That's just Mystic Falls for you." _

_"What was his name?"_

_She eyed me suspiciously before saying, "Damon or maybe it was Stefan. He was quite good looking, gave tall, dark and handsome a run for its money. You get a lot of his looks."_

_"Really?" I ask a smile lighting my face._

_Katherine smirked and said, "Absolutely. Now enough of this talk, Mommy's got to compel a few people."_

_I frown. "Aren't you staying with me?"_

_"Oh, Mommy must go out. The night is young and well, I'm not. But there are many things I want to do and I fully intend to do those things."_

_"When will you come back?" I ask not really liking that she was going to leave again._

_She paused. "Sometime," was all she said before blurring away._

It's funny how one simple phrase can shatter a person's world. He didn't want me. I was just a distraction to him and despite all of his promises and vows of his undying love for me, he is tossing me to the side. Of course he doesn't want me, not even my mother wants to be around me. Why should he? I drop down to the ground and slowly break down. It's moments like that I wish I could die.

The next thing I remember is waking up at dawn and dragging myself back to Charlie's. Well, trying to drag myself back to Charlie's, between the tears and my uncanny ability to get lost, it took me much longer to find my way back.

Ignoring my 'father's' concerned glances and calls, I went up to my room only saying in a dead tone, "He's gone."

Worst fake birthday ever.

I was crushed and my heart ripped to shreds. After a month or two of zombie like behavior (minus the appetite for brains), Charlie tried to send me away to Renee. The effort was useless, of course, because I am as stubborn as a mule. Which is similar my mother's will, except she tends to manipulate to emphasis what she wants.

It's moments like this that I really wished she cared.

_Ring_. Just ignore it.

_Ring_. Just hang up.

_Ring_. I'm not going to answer.

_Ring_. If I hear that phone ring one more time...

My phone sends the call to voicemail. I sigh in relief. After a moment, I pick up the phone. 'Katherine' my phone reads. Huh? I haven't heard from her since she left me at Renee's. Genuinely upset I missed the call, I listen to her message.

"You're not still crying over that Edward fellow? Pathetic much?" my mother said over the phone. How she got that information, I have no clue. "Look if you're not to busy trying to drown the world with your tears, I was just calling to tell you that Mommy's got some business to do, so no visits this time. But heads up, Charlie and Renee no longer remember you! Hooray! No curb view tonight!"

With a sigh, I call Katherine. After the third ring, she answers. "It's nice to have you take time out of your day to pick up the phone."

"Sorry Katherine. I- it's just there has been a lot going on here," I say in the least robotic voice I could muster.

"Mmhmm, and staring at the walls constitute for a lot going on?" I sigh. "Sorry I had to break your pity party, but you always moan and groan if I don't call you frequently."

"It's been at least two years I've heard from you," I retort, "Is that how you define 'frequent'?"

"Sorry, I've been busy," Katherine said, not sounding sorry at all.

"Busy with what?" I ask.

"Checking up on my boys, creating chaos, you know misery business."

I get up and start grabbing the few items I owned. "Thanks, by the way, for the notice about Charlie," I say to her sarcastically, "It only takes a bit to pack."

"No need for that attitude. If it makes you feel any better, I was going to compel him to just toss your stuff out the window. Well, now you have a solid fifteen minutes. You're welcome."

I scowl, but can't help asking, "Did you want to meet up then?" I know the answer, but just this once I hope it will be different.

"Again I've got work to do. You know what they say, there's no rest for the wicked. Anyways I've got a place set up for you and you'll love it."

"Katherine, I'm not a child! I can do whatever I please!" I insisted for the billionth time.

"You are my child, therefore will go by my orders like a good girl. Understand?" Katherine said in that tone that gives me no other option.

After a moment, I say, "I hear you. Just follow your rules."

"Rules?" I hear Katherine scoff, "As if I give you any rules. Just instructions."

That's the thing about my mother, she lives by one rule: no rules. No rules, cool parent right? Wrong. Growing up, she was never there unless she wanted to be there. All my life I have been pawned off onto different parents, none of them having children until Katherine, as mother insists I call her, compels them into having one teenage daughter: me. My many foster parents. None of which I could relate to, granted I did end up loving them, which is why they didn't last very long. Katherine made sure of that. But they were the closest things to family I could ever get, even if it was for a few years.

Looking back at Charlie and Renee, I realized how similar they were to my parents. Both once had a thing, but the carefree woman takes off with her child leaving the man behind heartbroken. Both women move on dragging their daughter into their games and immature lifestyle. Meanwhile, the daughter has to keep her mother in check, but of course, with Katherine, it is an impossible task. My father, like Charlie, is someone I'll never know, no matter how desperately I try.

"Instructions that dictate my life," I say stuffing another shirt in my bag.

"Whatever, just be grateful you're not dead. Talk to you later," she says before hanging up.

"Bye," I say into the dead phone line. I hang up as well and set the phone on the bed. I quickly pack my personal items and forget about the rest. Pocketing my phone, I look around the room for anything of mine that I might have missed. My eyes settle on two pictures, one of which contains Charlie, Renee and I at the airport when Renee was picking me up last summer. Placing the picture in my bag, I turned my attention toward the other picture. This was taken in the nineties backstage a Billy Idol concert. I smile at the photo. I was between Spike and Billy Idol himself and in the background I could see Katherine. That was an amazing concert with an amazing friend. I would tease Spike that he looked like Billy Idol and Spike would always insist that Billy Idol got his style from him. Good times. Too bad he moved to California.

With one final look around the room, I turn and walk out the door, just in time for Charlie's cruiser to pull into the driveway.

Charlie gets out of the car and says to me, "Excuse me? Can I help you?"

I slightly smile and shake my head, "No, apparently this was the wrong house. Sorry about the inconvenience."

"It happens," Charlie answers gruffly.

I nod and say, "Have a nice night." I turn and throw my stuff in the cab of my truck. I send a smile his way and say, "And enjoy your life."

Charlie looks at me weirdly, but I ignore it as I get into the truck and drive away.

I had just entered onto the highway when my phone buzzed. Pulling over to the side of the road, I opened the text.

**Already for your arrival: 458 S. Sycamore Road, West Lake, Utah **

Must I continue the cycle? Katherine compels a couple into believing I am their child and I am stuck there until she deems it is time for me to leave. I shake my head and continue to drive to the airport.

Screw it. If I can't talk to Katherine about my parents then I will have to find out about it myself. Going off of that brief moment in 1870, I knew where I needed to go. To Mystic Falls, Virginia I go.

**Any questions or comments? Please feel free to review! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN) I have noticed some mistakes that I have made, so I am just going through and correcting them! **

**A.N.) Thanks to my amazing father, I was able to recover what I wrote! Thanks Dad! And also thank you to****Jamara6, vampirelove41, pinklips20, psychovampirefreak, steph A15, and Lilithcase39girl who have reviewed my story! I am truly thankful for your feedback and encouragement. Also thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed and read my story! You all are awesome!**

**~UnicornNinja12**

**Disclamer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or Twilight**

**Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

After booking a flight to Charlottesville, I quickly walked to the women's restroom.

I took out the brown tinted contacts and sigh in relief at the sight of my blue eyes. Part of the reason 'clumsy old Bella Swan' tripped so much was her gosh darn contacts wouldn't let her see anything, granted I, on occasion, do trip. Without the contacts in, my eyesight is almost as good as a vampires, which always comes in handy when you are a 'danger magnet' like I am.

"Danger magnet," I say to myself and snort. There was a reason my blood was so appealing to vampires. Not only does vampire blood good tasting, but also my blood allows any vampire to walk in the sun for a solid day, day and a half without catching fire. How do you think Spike and I went to that Billy Idol concert? I didn't want to miss the beginning of he concert because my friend caught fire. How would I explain that to the crowd? "Sorry about that; he only does that in the sun." I giggle at the outrageous thought. I, myself, am not completely immune to the sun. I am human enough to turn into a flaming torch upon contact, but the vampire part of me makes it easier for me to get sunburn.

Well, at least I can get a good tan, right?

Wrong.

All I do is get sunburn and when the burn goes away, I am left with the same ivory skin I have always had. Sometimes it makes me wish I had my mother's lovely tan skin, but being the pale girl is a part of who I am.

Running a hand through my hair, I gather my contacts and my bag and leave the restroom. Time to find a cover story.

Glancing around, I sneak over to the airport computer. I quickly Google 'The Mystic Falls Daily' and look through the headlines. Missing people, animal attacks… sounds a lot like vampires.

I sigh. While I maybe part vampire, most of the vampire strength I couldn't get to. And I can feel it in me, ripping and tearing through my muscles, but I, in all my existence cannot access that strength leaving me with a little bit more than the human's strength. Strong, but not strong enough to fight a full-blown vampire.

Go to Mystic Falls and possibly have my blood sucked out of me faster than a kid drinking Juicy Juice or just go to the address Katherine sent.

_Flight to Charlottesville, Virginia has arrived. Passengers, please proceed to Gate 5. _

I smile, finally making up my mind. I close out of the internet and reopen it. Going to Google, I quickly type in "Irene Demova." After selecting the official page, I watch as the virus is downloaded to the computer and fries the computer. Better safe than sorry, Katherine's going to be pissed when she finds out I am not going to Utah as planned. Bought myself sometime.

I quickly walk away and hear the security exclaim in the background. Something about a 'computer' and 'porn.' Hmm… bizarre. They should be careful who they let use their computer. I feel bad, but it had to be done.

Screw plans, I'll make it up as I go.

I make my way to the gate, adrenaline rushing through me. Never had I disobeyed one of Katherine's orders. I am a very good girl. I do well in school, I listen, and I obey her orders with blind faith. I love my mother, that compulsory feeling that a daughter has to her mother, no matter how good, bad, or flat out evil she is. Deep down, I know maybe she's not so bad, but all my life I have been in the dark. No questions about family or anything before my birth and what little I do ask, she doesn't answer.

I get on the plane and put my bag away. I lean back in my seat and close my eyes, knowing this would be one of the longest rides of my existence.

_Chicago 1922_

_"So, I firmly told my father that theses clothes are the new trend and naturally he didn't believe me! It was not until Mother talked to him that he let me meet you here," Glenda complained to me. _

_I sent an empathetic look to her. "C'est la vie, non? But in the end, they let you out," I briefly touched her hand, "and you did not just abandon me. It worked out." _

_Glenda sent me a smile and took another sip of her drink. "Not that there my coming here would have prevented you from being entertained."_

_I blink in confusion. "Of what are you talking? If you had not shown, I would just sit here in complete boredom while waiting for my glass to respond to my question." Glenda gently whacks my arm._

_"Be careful what you say! They send people to the asylum with those words," Glenda says nervously looking around. After seeing nobody noticed, she lightened up. "And don't pretend you do not see how much the male population looks at you!"_

_I glance around the room, looking at several men looking at me. I blush._

_"I notice that blush, Bella! I dare say, it's that blush make men look like they want to eat you-"_

_Worry rushes through me. I grab her arm and ask concerned, "Look like they want to ear me? Whom?"_

_Glenda laughs, taking my reaction as a joke. I immediately calm my expression. "Oh, so you miss the hungry eyes? Ha! You mustn't be that unobservant," Glenda teases._

_I immediately look around the bar. Nope. No vampire that I can see. "I am more observant than that, I assure you," I say in a much more formal voice. I look around the room one last time. This time, I see something- someone- in the shadows of the club. _

_"You know Bella, I think you as my sister. No one ever talks to me or helps me out as much as you do."_

_I smile, truly flattered. "And I consider you a sister of mine. Not many people care about me. I dare say that I was meant to be your sister," I say fondly. _

_I notice movement in the shadows. A feeling of dread washes over me, as I know whoever it was had been watching our conversation closely. _

_"May I buy you a drink?" a male voice asked from behind._

_I turned around slowly and smile at the man. "No thank you, I was just about to leave." Glenda sent me a look that screamed both 'Are you crazy?' and 'I told you so' but I need to leave. Shadow person was most likely a vampire. I look at the man, blond hair, brown eyes, not a vampire, that's good. "But my friend here may want one." _

_Glenda's eyes lite up in excitement. "I would love one. Come sit with me," she said gesturing toward the seat beside her. _

_I wait a minute, not wanting to leave her until I knew she was okay. "I must be going," I say standing up. With a small bow of the head, I say, "Have a good rest of the night." _

_As I am about to approach the exit, I turn briefly and send her a look. She returns the look with a wink before turning back to the man named David Barbour. I smile and walk out of the club into the alleyway home._

_The June air seemed unnaturally cold against my skin as it blew past me. I pull at my outfit, immediately missing the old fashion. _

_"Miss me?" Katherine's voice pulled me from my thoughts. Her hair was shorter than usual as well as her black and gold dress, due to the change in style._

_"Mothe-" I began to say before she sent me a withering glare, "I mean, Katherine. What are you doing here?" _

_She shrugged. "Just felt like checking up on you," she said taking a step toward me. _

_Lie. She's never here to check on me, she always has a reason. Worry creeps up for the friends I have made here. Her visits always ended in death. _

_"Oh," is all I could think of saying._

_"You know, today is a very important day," Katherine said taking another step toward me, "June 28. Someone's birthday." _

_I studied her face a moment. Usually I am pretty good at reading a person's facial expression and never once have I doubted my opinion on a person's emotion. But seeing the brief moment of sadness in her eyes had me doubting myself. Was Katherine capable of feeling anything? _

_"Someone very, very special," her voice brought my attention back to her. "Don't you like birthdays?"_

_In my head, I answer no. Those were days that ended in corpses. But that reminds me. "Katherine, did you ever get my birthday letter?" _

_"Nope, didn't get it. Someone must have given you the wrong address," Katherine says simply._

_"You gave me the address," I say suspiciously._

_"Don't use that tone with me," Katherine said, "I give a wrong address occasionally. There's not much you can do about it. Do you still love me?" _

_I look into her eyes and nod. "Yes, I still do love you Mom."_

_Katherine smiles and says, "That's good. I'll see you at the house," before disappearing from my sight._

_I smile. She wasn't going to leave right away. Katherine was going to meet me at home. Maybe she actually wanted to talk to me. That thought alone brought me such happiness that I was ashamed of myself. Ashamed that I was so happy she was willing to talk to me when almost every mother wants to spend time with their daughter, to get to know each other. Ashamed that I so desperately wanted her affection despite her selfish demeanor. _

_Katherine, it appeared, never felt the strong mother-daughter bond that kept me wrapped around her pretty little finger. Lucky duck._

_By the time I arrived at the Moore's house, most of the lights were out. All but one: Mine. I tried to think nothing of it, after all Katherine did tell me she was going to meet me at the house. My mind didn't want to believe that Katherine had done any harm to the Moore household. _

_I quietly entered the house, not wanting to wake Mr. and Mrs. Moore nor any of the staff. _

_As I closed the door, I smelt it. Rust and salt. Blood._

_Mr. and Mrs. Moore._

_I started running up the stairs, praying that this wasn't happening. _

_At the top of the stairs, the scent of blood was so strong I nearly threw up then and there. But I knew I had to be strong, so I pushed pass the feeling and continued running doing my best to ignore the dead bodies of the staff laying scattered on the floor._

_"Don't worry Mrs. Moore, you won't feel a thing if you're lucky," Katherine cooed from inside my room. I ran a little faster. _

_"Mother!" I shouted as I rounded the corner and ran into my room, "Leave her be! She didn't do anything to deserve this!"_

_Katherine looked up at me and smirked. "Well, look who finally showed up. About time, I was worried you'd come home to find both Mr. and Mrs. Moore dead," she sent me a fake concerned face before smirking, "Fortunately for you Mrs. Moore isn't dead, well yet." _

_I looked down at the spot Mr. Moore was thrown. He had been so kind to me even though I was only his 'adopted' daughter. Now his throat was ripped out and his glasses askew and coated in blood. _

_"Mother why?" I ask looking back up at her. _

_"Because I am your mother," Katherine said simply, "Silly Mrs. Moore was beginning to think she was your mother. Fool. I am your only family Bella. You don't get another family."_

_"I know you're my only family. Please don't hurt her," I plead taking small steps toward her. _

_"You want to be with me, but you can't be with me like this. And I certainly won't bring you anywhere near me with you calling people like these-" she said in disgust as she gestured toward all the dead bodies, "-your family. __**I**__ am your family." At that she snapped Mrs. Moore's neck. _

_Tears formed in my eyes as I watched her breathe her last breath. If only I hadn't gotten so close... _

_"Oh don't cry," Katherine said in a somewhat softer tone. She tossed Mrs. Moore's dead body to the side and began to walk toward me with a peculiar look in her eyes. Not liking the look in her eyes, I began to back away from her. Something bad... correction, something worse is to come. How foolish I was to even think she just wanted to talk. "I am the only family you have. Anyone who is foolish enough to believe that you are their family, not mine, deserves their death. I am the only mother will ever have and the only family you have left. Don't be foolish and love those imposters. All those relationships will end in death." _

_My back hit the wall and Katherine quickly trapped me. "What do you want from me?" I ask trying to mask my nervousness. _

_Katherine smirked and pushed my hair from my face. "Relax. I won't kill you, well yet." Her face transformed into her vampire face and she bit into her wrist. "Can't kill you without some blood in your system." And at that, she shoved her bloodied wrist to my mouth. "Drink up." _

_I felt dizzy and nauseous at the sight. I knew what she wanted me to do: become a full vampire, like her. But I didn't want to be that way! I don't want to kill people, let alone drink their blood. I couldn't do it, despite my love for my birth mother. I can't. _

_The blood was oozing onto my lips, making it harder to stay conscious. I moved my head to the side and said, "No! Please no!"_

_"Don't be so dramatic," she said roughly grabbing my jaw and forcing the blood down. I am barely conscious when she says, "That should be enough. Now this shouldn't hurt too much."_

_The last thing I remember the sickening snap of my neck and then feeling nothing. _

_It was dark when I woke up. Though my mind was foggy, I remembered what happened. The fact I was brought back meant only one thing: I must be transitioning into a vampire. _

_"About time you woke up. I thought for a moment you were dead," Katherine said standing up from her spot on the dresser, notifying me of her presence. She then turned to the mirror to fix her short flapper hair. "By the way, I have another surprise. A great one. I heard that there was a girl who thinks of you as if you were her sister. Glenda, right?" she asked addressing me._

_I began seeing where she was going with this. "Not that kind of sister," I corrected her. "More of a close friend." _

_"If I am not mistaken, you said you considered her a sister and that you were meant to be sisters."_

_Christmas Krampus this is not good. I remain silent, not knowing what to say. _

_Katherine smirked, knowing she had me there. "So, I figured you could follow through with that statement," she said before calling for Glenda, "She may not make it, though, but hey! I tried!" I glared at my mother, hating she was acting so childish. "Don't give me that look, I told you that all relationships will end in death." Glenda walked into the room in a trance like state. "Glenda, take this letter opener and cut your wrist."_

_Glenda took the letter opener and cut her wrist as she was instructed. Blood flowed from the wound and I was nervous. I could kill my best friend if I couldn't control myself. _

_"Good girl. Now run over to Bella and offer her your wrist."_

_Glenda slowly began to walk to me with her wrist extended. "This is cruel Mother. Even you know that."_

_Katherine shrugged. "Okay, maybe a little bit. But she's already compelled, so I say what the hell."_

_I took a deep breath, prepared to hold my breath for awhile, when I noticed something. The smell, it was still as nauseating as it was to me before. Carefully I sniff the air and let out a sigh of relief at the sickening smell of blood. _

_Katherine's eyebrows furrow as she watches me sigh in relief. "What are you waiting for?"_

_I smile weakly as the smell began to make me dizzy. "Nothing, apparently though I still have my aversion to blood."_

_Katherine pouted. "Well that was no fun," she said before blurring over to Glenda and began drinking her blood._

_I jump to my feet quickly albeit clumsily, causing me to fall on to my mother who then tosses me to the side. "Mom stop!" I command from the floor far to dizzy at the moment to get up._

_Katherine continues drinking, paying no attention me. Flinging Glenda's dead body to the side, she says, "Now that was fun." _

_I lay my head on the floor in defeat. There was no use talking to her. _

_"How does New York sound? Perfect vacation spot, plenty of shopping," Katherine says after a moment. _

_I let out a small chuckle. She kills a houseful of people and my best friend and now she sounds so nonchalant about moving to New York. That's Katherine for you._

_"We better get going, grab your stuff," Katherine says pulling me to my feet. "You've got five minutes."_

_"Yes, mother," I say going to pack my stuff. _

**Thank you all! Honestly, if it hadn't been for all the reviews and follows, I would probably would be still writing this chapter! I am currently working on the next chapter, though I am not sure if Damon will be in it yet, I'll have to see. Until next time!**

**~UnicornNinja12**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.) Hey everybody! This is the next chapter! Thank you to Lilithcase39girl, RockaRosalie, vampirelove41, pinklips20, and pinklips20 for writing a review for chapter 2. I truly appreciate each of your reviews! :) **

**I have a poll on my author's page on who Katherine should be paired with, so feel free to vote on that or you can write your answer in a review! Also, if you have any suggestions for who Bella should be paired with, feel free to tell me! :) **

**Enjoy!**

**~UnicornNinja12**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries or even Spike (he's from Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel)**

**BPOV**

_WHACK!_ "Wake up! You're screaming in your sleep again!" _WHACK! WHACK!_

I suddenly wake up and see the elderly lady who sat next me on the plane standing beside me, cane in hand.

"We've arrived," she announces before walking away.

"Thank you!" I say as she is about to exit the plane. She shakes her cane at me before walking off the plane. _What did I do to her?_ I smirk and grab my stuff before exiting the plane. Mystic Falls, here I come!

*BOS*

My excitement almost couldn't be contained as we entered into Mystic Falls, but I held it together for the cab driver. I'm pretty sure it would weird him out if I just started bouncing up and down in my seat. Normally I am a fairly calm person and can control my emotions, but this trip could redefine my life. I know Mother said that my father had died, but I want, no, _need_ to know him. Was his name Damon or Stefan? When did he live? When did he die? Did he go to war? Did he know that my mother was pregnant? I just... I just want to know my parents. Katherine is adamant that I do not know of her life and to this day, I am unsure what it is she does or why she does it. But as she has admitted, whatever she does is usually followed by chaos.

The cab came to a stop in front of the Mystic Falls Public Library. I quickly grab a $100 bill and when the driver turns to tell me the fare, I give him the money and tell him to keep the change. He smiles and I gather my items and leave the cab.

Libraries contained so many good books, I always get preoccupied in a book and today would be no different. Except today would all be research. I quickly navigated my way to MysticFallsHeritageCenter and immediately went in search of death records in the later months of 1864 and early months of 1865. I hadn't thought there would be so many deaths within a short period of time. None of the deaths in 1864 mentioned a 'Damon' or 'Stefan', so I moved to early 1865.

It was on January 22, 1865 that I got two hits. One being 'Damon Salvatore' and the other being 'Stefan Salvatore.' Great. Katherine's mentioned both names. I sigh and run a hand through my hair. Looking closer, I notice a date I recognize: June 28, 1840. June 28. The very day Katherine came in 1922 announcing that it was somebody's birthday! Of course! My father's birthday! The biggest smile crosses my face as I finally find out who my father was: Damon Salvatore.

I begin searching in books for any pictures of Damon Salvatore, starting with books about the Founding Families. Pages slightly tear in my haste to find his image, but I don't focus on that, all that matters is _seeing him_.

I finally arrive at a page with his picture in it. There he was, dressed in his Confederate uniform, happily smiling next to slightly shorter man dressed in a fashionable suit. The words below the picture confirmed my belief that the Confederate soldier was my father Damon and next to him was Stefan, his brother. My uncle.

I lightly touch the image of my father. Katherine was right, he did look like me. Damon had given me his pale skin and sharp features, although my features were slightly softer, more feminine. Tears begin forming in my eyes. My father looked so happy. How could life be so cruel as to end my father's life so young? Tears begin to fall at the thought that he was, indeed, dead. Life isn't fair sometimes.

I close the book and hold it to my chest, lost in my thoughts.

"Can I help you with anything?" an elderly lady asks, bringing me back to the present. I wipe my eyes before turning toward her. "Are you okay?" she asks, concern evident in her voice.

"Erm... yeah, I am," I say before clearing my throat and offering a small smile, "Sorry about that, I just was reading about my family."

The lady nods empathetically before saying, "I know what you mean." She looks at the book in my hands and looks at me in shock. "Are you related to one of the Founding Families?" she asks, surprise coloring her face.

I smile and look down in embarrassment. "Yes," I say a blush coloring my cheeks, "I am related to one of the Founding Families, but I don't think my father knows about me."

A warm smile covers the lady's face as she tries to get more information out of me. "I see," she drawls out before excitedly asking, "You're an illegitimate child then? Of whom? Is it one the Lockwood's? The sluts! "

I chuckle and shake my head. "I descend from the Salvatore's," I say after I stop chuckling.

"Salvatore's? Huh... didn't see that one coming... Zach that rascal! Is Zach your father then?"

Zach? "Yes," I say simply, going along with it. There. I now have a cover story! "But he doesn't know, well, at least I don't think he does." I stare at the ground pensively not sure what to say next.

"You've heard about the Founding Family's sons right? The Salvatore brothers? I assume that is what you were looking at when I came in. Tragic, if you ask me."

I am unsure what she was talking about, but I agree anyways.

"Such heroes Damon and Stefan were, even in the end," she says reflectively, "Such good looking men." She begins shifting through a stack of books and pictures and hands me another picture of Damon and Stefan. "Aren't they?"

"Possibly the handsomest men I have seen," I say memorizing my father's face. After a moment of staring, I say recalling they had been shot, "It was a heroic, yet tragic death."

"I can understand your tears then," she says understandingly before looking outside and saying, "But I am surprised that a young lady such as yourself in here alone when there is a carnival in town. Shouldn't you be out?"

I look down embarrassed that I hadn't noticed that coming into town. "I'll be honest, I didn't notice it. I just came into town and I was, and still am, eager to learn about my family."

"Oh, you should be out having fun, not inside the library looking at books!"

_It's bizarre to hear those words from a librarian_, I think to myself.

"Take the book and picture and keep it, we've got plenty of the same books and you should be out there with all the other teenagers," the elderly lady insists, grabbing my upper arm and starts pushing me out of the room.

"Are you sure?" I ask, feeling guilty. Even though she is giving me the book and picture, I still feel as if I am stealing them. "I am willing to buy them."

The elderly lady waves her hand at me in a nonchalant manner. "Please, we've got plenty of these kinds of books and besides, you need to learn about your family! Take it! Odds are you won't be able to find many books on your family outside of little MysticFalls!"

"If you are sure-"

"Of course I'm sure! What's the point in running a library if you can't give out any of the books!" The elderly lady has me in front of one of the exits already. "Now go out there and have some fun! You've got plenty of time to be old! Be young while you still can!"

"Sure," I say chuckling and opening the door, "Thank you so much! You have been incredibly kind."

She sends me a found smile before saying, "The night is young and so are you. Live it up."

I smile and walk away from the library. Young? I am flattered, but I will always be young; I've never had the option of being old.

*BOS*

After checking in at the closest motel, I immediately closed all the curtains to the room. Knowing my luck Katherine would be close by and send me back to Utah when there still some things I wanted to find out. The sensible side of me was telling me that closing the curtains was smart, but I would need to stay inside the room as much as possible if I wanted to avoid getting caught. But the whole reason I was spending the night here was to gain some closure, to say farewell to my father. I rebelled against my Mother and no matter what I'll get in trouble, so trying to find my father's grave should be worth the risk.

I place the book and the pictures of my father inside my bag beneath the dresser to, hopefully, prevent it from getting stolen if Mother decides to raid my room. Then I begin to plan what I should wear.

I decide to put on a formal black sweater with a simple black skirt and fishnet stockings. I quickly put on my black leather jacket before searching for a pair of shoes. After putting on some ballet flats, I quickly put light layer of eyeliner around my eyes and put on some mascara before walking out into the night.

The sky was black by the time I made it into the cemetery. I knew that my father's grave wouldn't be in the newer section and somewhere wooded. With the moon lighting my way, I hastily walk through the cemetery.

I'm not ashamed to say that in my haste to find my father's grave, I ran into several gravestones and tripped over several more.

It took me sometime, but I eventually stumbled (quite literally) over a grave with a familiar name: Giuseppe Salvatore. My mind went back to the research I had done and realized that this man was the father of my father. Looking beside my grandfather's grave, I spotted my father's mother. I smile triumphantly, knowing that my father's grave was close. Sure enough, my father's grave was beside my grandmother's grave.

On the walk to the cemetery, I had bought a rose from a vendor along the streets for my father. Pulling the rose from my jacket, I place it in front of my father's grave. Despite being inside my jacket for the duration of the walk, the rose didn't wrinkle over the trip. I stand up and stare down at my father's grave in silence, my thoughts only consisting of him.

I had only been standing there for a few minutes when a strange feeling came over me. It felt as if something in me was pulling me further into the woods. I began to follow the feeling through the woods.

I eventually came to a tree line that marked the end of the woods and caught sight of the carnival the elderly librarian had mentioned earlier. The sounds of rides, music, and talking filled the air, instantly bringing a faint smile to my lips.

A pained cry grabs my attention, my eyes focusing in on the noise. A young man dressed in all black lays crippled on the ground with his head between his hands as a crying young girl glares contemptuously down at him from a distance. Is he being attacked by a witch? I begin walking toward the group.

A water faucet turns on, seemingly on its own. This is not good sign. I begin walking faster. Witches and their shenanigans; sometimes I think they can be worse than vampires.

"I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt," the witch said, her tears finally stopping.

"I didn't do this," the man grounds out in pain.

"Bonnie, it wasn't his fault," the girl beside the witch.

"Everything that happens is his fault Elena," she says back.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" The water coming from the hose is now fire and it is heading toward the man.

"What is it that you are doing?" I ask, making my presence known. It's always risky dealing with witches, especially if the witch is pissed. Needless to say I was feeling pretty nervous.

This breaks the witch's focus, turning off the flames and the man is no longer screaming. She must be a newer witch.

It's silent for a moment with none of us really sure what to do or say next.

I carefully watch the witch, trying to figure out her next move. Her eyes study me as well, unsure what to make of me.

"Who are you?" she asks me.

I frown and after a moment say, "Bella. And you?"

"Bonnie." She takes a step toward me. "So what brings you here?"

I remain where I was. "Someone screaming," I say, "Then I saw fire coming from over there." I pointed toward the hose. "Needless to say, I was nervous."

Her eyes widen nervously. She should be nervous; nearly frying a person to death is not something most people take lightly. Add the fact that witchcraft was used to control the fire and you have a witch hunt.

I look down at the man on the ground. His dark hair, dark features, and pale skin reminded me of my father's picture. Shaking away the connection, I focus on the present. After all, my father died a long time ago.

I crouch down beside the man. "Are you okay?" I ask concerned, "You sounded like you were in so much pain. Do you need me to call a doctor?"

The man looks into my eyes and instantly I make that connection to my father. There was no doubt in me; this was my father or at least some sort of look alike.

"Father?" I question.

**Feel free to tell me your thoughts! **


	4. Wish You Were Here

**AN) Sorry about the cliff hanger last chapter! I didn't intend on Bella telling Damon until later, but it didn't make sense (well maybe just to me) to have Bella not recognize Damon as her father after she had seen his picture. I tried to update as quickly as I could and nearly had another cliffhanger chapter, but I corrected it... a little. Thank you to vampirelove41, steph A15, Celesti Ragazza, psychovampirefreak, I love twilight bella Whitlock, Carla Mikaelson, twilightfanjm, MarionV , Guest, pinklips20 , TSCXHG , and TwilightGirlzBFF for reviewing Chapter 3! I am truly grateful for all the reviews and for anyone who is reading this story. Enough of my gibber-jabber! You want to read this chapter! Be sure to tell me what you think! Enjoy!**

**~UnicornNinja12**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries nor do I own Twilight. **

"What I'd do to have you  
Here, here, here  
I wish you were here.  
Damn, Damn, Damn  
What I'd do to have you  
Near, near, near  
I wish you were here."

~Avril Lavigne _Wish you were here_

**BPOV**

_"Father?" I question._

-BOS-

We stared at each other a few moments before he says, "Although I do look heavenly, I am no priest."

I shake my head quickly and look down. "No, I wasn't referring that kind of Father," I let out a breathless chuckle before saying, "Besides, your clothes don't match the soutane priests wear."

It couldn't be my father; mother said he had died before I was born. I look up at him once more. "I'm sorry, I must be mistaken. You look so much like him, well, at least what I think he would look like because I haven't seen him before. You look like you could be his twin or something... sorry, I'm rambling."

The man studies my face before smirking. "Sorry, I can't have kids."

I furrow my brows as I process this thought. Vampires are infertile. And witches don't need much convincing to hurt a vampire. Does that mean... Wait, wait hold that thought! Mother says he died before I was born, but... Enough, Mother wouldn't lie to me about something like this... right? There is only one way to test this theory. "I apologize for my assumption. It wasn't until today that I figured out who my father was and if I am not mistaken, he was born here in Mystic Falls. Perhaps you can tell me I could find my father Damon Salvatore?"

The man's eyes widen and his expression goes blank as he appears to be in shock. "No, it's not possible. I..." he says before trailing off.

"Are you Damon Salvatore of Mystic Falls?" I ask. I could feel every beat of my heart as it tried to jump out of my chest. The air seemed to cool as I begin to break into a cold sweet. Time slowed down as I waited for his answer.

"Yes... I am Damon Salvatore," he says after a moment.

My heart felt like it was going to explode after his declaration. Before I could stop myself, I capture my father in an enormous hug. I bury my head into the crook of his neck with the largest smile on my face. "Father," I say, "Where have you been? I've missed you!"

Tears begin pouring out, but I haven't the slightest idea why, I've never been so happy in my life. I truly am the luckiest person on earth!

My father wraps his arms around me awkwardly.

"I always thought you had died before I was born. Mother told me you had died; you were shot by your own father," I say before slightly pulling away to look at my father's face. I looked into his eyes. "She lied to me Father. I didn't know you were alive; I would have come looking for you sooner. I'm sorry," I say before recapturing him in a hug, pulling him closer than I held him before.

"I should have known better, Father. I should have known she would lie to me. She's never been there and when she is causes problems." The tears increase as I am divided between happiness and anguish. Katherine should have told me about my father. A thought occurs to me. "Did she ever tell you about me Father?"

Father doesn't respond. I slowly pull away so I could study his features. "Did Mother ever tell you about me Father?" I repeat slowly. Realization dawns on me. "She didn't, did she?" I ask, hurt evident in my voice and expression.

Father looks me in the eyes and says, "I don't even know who you're mother is."

I slowly pull my arms back and wrap my arms around my legs and look down. "Oh," I say dejectedly.

"I'm a vampire, you can't be my daughter," he says.

I flinch as his words cut through me. "My mother said you were killed by your father, so you were human," I say softly.

Father's eyes snapped to mine. "What are you saying?"

I met his eyes. "I'm your daughter."

"That can't be true. If I was human when, you know, I had you-know-what with your mom, then you still wouldn't still be alive, let alone human." My heartbeat does make me appear completely human.

"I'm not human. Well, not completely human."

"So you claim to be his daughter and you aren't even human," Bonnie the witch says with narrowed eyes. She turns her attention toward my father. "You destroy everything. Everything that happens is your fault."

The faucet turns back on. I turn to my father and say, "You have to leave, she is about to do it again." I gently push him away. He seems to be frozen. "Go!" I order, seeing the flames start.

As he begins to leave when he crumples to the ground, crying out in pain. "Father!" I say, fear stricken. I turn the witch and order, "Stop it!"

Her concentration doesn't waver and flames get higher. "I'm warning you, stop attacking my father!" I turn my attention toward her friend. Katherine. "Call your friend off!" I plead.

"Bonnie, stop it!" 'Katherine' said to her. Somewhere in my mind I questioned why Katherine had straight hair, she never was fond of what it implied.

'Bonnie' the teenage witch ignored her and the flames were coming dangerously close to my father. Growling in frustration, I took off my left shoe and threw it at her, effectively hitting her in the face and breaking her concentration.

"Are you okay? You need to go!" I say in a hurry knowing I wouldn't have her concentration for much longer.

He nods and tries to get up, but is too weak. I sigh and lift him up like a child, but not without a little difficulty.

I begin to walk toward the forest when I hear the witch growl in frustration. "Why isn't it working?!"

"Bonnie?" 'Katherine' questions.

"Why isn't she writhing in pain?" She is silent a moment before she lets out another frustrated growl. My guess: another failed attempt to hurt me.

"You're Jedi mind tricks don't work on me, witch. You may have a quarrel with my father, but I have no quarrel with you. Let my father and I leave in peace," I say continuing toward the forest.

As I approach the forest line, I hear the flame. Picking up my pace, I quickly pass through several trees and look back. The flames didn't make it that far, but I took her action personally.

"Witches," I say out loud. "Some just act like self-righteous windbags and claim vampires are monsters, when they slaughter vampires based on what they are as opposed to what they have done." I shake my head and turn my attention toward my father. "Are you okay? Do you need some blood? I can give you some of mine?" I offer him my wrist.

My father shakes his head and pushes my wrist away. "I don't know you and I don't trust you."

I nod feeling hurt. "Very well." The fire has reached the tree line. "We must leave."

"Really?" Father asks sarcastically.

"Really," I confirm with a smirk.

The fire suddenly goes out.

"Why did you stop me?!" the witch says incredulously. I could barely hear her from this distance.

"Because this isn't us. Bonnie, this can't be us," 'Katherine' says back.

After a few minutes, my father demanded I put him down. I complied and made sure he made it to his feet safely. We continued to walk in silence before I asked, "Why did Mother's friend try to cook you like a marshmallow?"

Father quickly looked at me and asked, "Mother?"

"Yes," I say confused at his sudden interest in my words.

"Katherine. I should have known," he said bitterly narrowing his eyes at me, "You're here to spy on me."

By this point, we had stopped walking. "No I am not. Actually, I'm supposed to be in Utah right now," I confessed.

"Well, you're not leaving town," he said with a gleam in his eyes that Katherine got when she was going to do something. I take a step back, instantly nervous. Father flashed behind me. "You're coming with me."

And with that the world went black.

-BOS-

It was bright when I woke up next. I was laying on an unfamiliar couch with my father looking over at me from behind a small bar set up in the corner of the room. His stare was piercing through me, trying to understand me. His expression was much softer than before, almost loving.

"Damon?" a concerned voice asked from behind me. "Are you okay?"

My father looked up at him and said, "Yeah I am, Stefan." A mask of indifference came over Father's face as he quickly got up."Have you met her?"

I frowned, but realize how strange our situation is. I could hardly blame him for not believing me.

Uncle Stefan looked at me and shook his head. "No, but she looks familiar." He looked at Damon then back at me. "Am I supposed to know her?"

"Apparently, she is my daughter," Father says flatly.

Uncle Stefan bursts out laughing. "Good joke," he says after a moment of laughter.

"Wait, you haven't heard the funniest part. She claims Katherine is her mother."

Uncle Stefan rolls his eyes. "Damon, this is ridiculous. Katherine's a vampire, you are a vampire. I understand you still want to maintain your promise to make the rest of my existence miserable, but this a bit much, don't you think? Seriously Damon, who is she?"

"Uncle Stefan, allow me to introduce myself; I'm Bella, you're niece," I introduce myself in hopes he will take me seriously.

Uncle Stefan narrows his eyes at me. "It can't be possible. Katherine's a vampire and you're a vampire. Vampires can't reproduce. Has she been compelled then?" It was clear that even though he was looking at me, he was talking to Father. But that doesn't stop me from answering.

I shake my head. "I can't be compelled. Father was human when I was conceived. As to how Katherine was able to conceive me, I don't know, but all I know is here I am."

Father stares into my eyes and says, "_You will tell me why Katherine sent you here._"

Based on the way his eyes dilated, I would say he was trying to compel me. "Father, as I said before I cannot be compelled. However, I will say this: Katherine didn't send me, I sent myself. I wanted closure for a parent I was told was dead. I wanted to learn about you, I wanted to know as much as I could about you. Dead or alive, you are my father and I know nothing about you. I know nothing of both of my parents, with the exception of the occasional appearance of my mother, I didn't _see_ my parents. I mourned the loss of a parent I had never known. Seeing you today, alive, is the happiest I've been in my life," tears formed in my eyes but I held them in, "I understand you don't trust me and I am okay that you don't. If I was in your position, I wouldn't trust me either. All I ask is don't just walk away. I won't stay if you don't want me, but please just talk to me. It could be random things like the sun is bright and catches vampires on fire, but just don't shut me out."

"I don't trust you," he says slowly, watching me carefully, "But we'll see."

**Please let me know what you think! Also if you have any suggestions for the story, I am all ears! :)**

**Until Next Time! **


	5. Chapter 5 Secrets

**AN) Hey everybody! Thank you to vampirelove41 , steph A15, Peaceful Dragon Rose, Celesti Ragazza, twilightfanjm, Carla Mikaelson, Lyssa, BigTimeGleekBTR, and 01katie for reviewing for the last chapter! Also thank you to anyone who has followed, favorited, and/or read this story! I am truly grateful for everyone's support! :)**

**On a separate note, I was thinking about writing another Vampire Diaries and Twilight crossover that was ****_Great Gatsby_**** themed. What do you guys think? Yay or nay? If I do write it, any ideas for who will be what character? I have a general idea of who I want to be each character, but I am interested in what you guys think! Please feel free to let me know your opinions! **

**Thank you again for everything! Enjoy! :)**

**~UnicornNinja12**

"Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away"

~"Secrets" by One Republic

**BPOV**

_"I don't trust you," he says slowly, "But we'll see."_

_-BOS-_

I smile at him and say, "Thanks."

Uncle Stefan narrows his eyes, but not in a malicious sort of way. "Honestly, I have no clue what's going on, but if you really are Damon's daughter, we'll have to talk."

"So Saint Stefan, is this where you come in and play Dr. Phil?" Father asked sarcastically, pouring himself a drink. "Sit us down on the couch to talk about our feelings? Are you going to grab the honesty stick?"

"Damon don't be ridiculous," Stefan says annoyed, "Now is not the time for your tomfoolery."

"No, it's a legitimate question. Should I expect a group hug at the end?"

I chuckle at the last question and Stefan gives me a look. "Enough Damon," he says sternly before turning his focus onto me. "So Bella, tell us about yourself."

"Well that was a vague statement," I let out a breath before saying, "My name is Bella. I'm a Leo. I enjoy reading, long walks on the beach and Green Day. And I am half vampire, half human."

Uncle Stefan ran a hand through his hair and let out a frustrated sigh. "You aren't taking this seriously," he accused.

I shake my head. "No, I am, but as I said before, you were vague. I'm not a mind reader, so I don't know what you're looking for," I trail off toward the end, thinking of my ex. Talk about pouring salt in the wound.

"You okay?" Uncle Stefan asks with his brows furrowed in concern.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I recently went through a break up." I clear my throat and say, "So what would you like to know? I doubt you want to know about my personal life."

"No, no, please go on," my father urged, "So did you he break up with you or were you sleeping both of his brothers?"

I flinch, instantly wounded by his words. "Isn't that a harsh accusation to make toward someone you just met?" I pause, connecting the dots. _Damon or maybe it was Stefan. _Mother must have done that to them. Part of me wanted to ask if Mother really did that, but I knew it wouldn't exactly be the best to talk of my mother. So my mother hurt them too. I look between my father and my uncle with a sad expression on my face, before shaking my head. Father asked me a question, I should answer it. "He broke up with me," I force myself to say after a moment. I try to hold back the flinch of pain the answer brought.

Uncle Stefan sent me a sympathetic look while my father looked down briefly.

I wanted to earn their trust, even if it meant reopening wounds. "It was back in September, three days after my fake birthday-"

"Fake birthday?" Father questioned looking up at me.

"Yeah, I was in Washington for awhile as Isabella Swan. Naturally, I had a fake birthday."

"Isabella Swan?" Father said, testing it out.

"I didn't decide the name or the couple so I was called that," I let out a small chuckle, "The joke was I was the biggest klutz at the time, so I had none of the grace implied by the last name. I blame it on the tinted contacts."

"So the couple knew you were not their child?" Uncle Stefan asked.

"Not exactly. Mother compelled them to think that I was their child from when Renee was with Charlie. They didn't know that I wasn't their child, which was a first in awhile," Uncle Stefan and Father looked like they were about ask a question so I said, "Most of my life, my I have been pawned off onto different parents, none of them having children until Mother compels them into having one teenage daughter: me. Most of the time, the -shall I call them- foster parents know that I am not their child. Usually my foster parents don't last long."

"Didn't Katherine ever spend time with you?" Uncle Stefan asked.

"For the most part? No. But she sometimes would drop me off at another house, or slaughter the family." I grimace at the thought. The unfortunate people that had suffered because of my mother.

"Why would she do that?" Uncle Stefan questioned.

"Uh, she's _Katherine_. She loves making people miserable," Father said, sending him a 'duh' look.

"Honestly, I am not sure. Though I think it's my fault." I pause for a moment before saying, "I would get too close to my foster parents, emotionally speaking... Mother would come in and tell me that she was the only family I had left and that I was foolish to love the foster family that they would always end in death. I would try so hard not to form any form of emotional bond, but I couldn't help getting close to them! I lost so many foster parents that way..." I trail off, thinking of the various foster parents who had died.

Father and Uncle Stefan shared a look. I look questioningly at them, but keep quiet. "So when you were together, what would you do?"

I sigh. "Nothing really. Usually it would be spent in a car, carriage, so on until she dropped me off at the next house. I would try to talk to her about her. Easy task right? Girls like to talk about themselves right?" I question them before saying, "No. Anything other than that, well except for anything in the past. It was a miracle that she told me your name, Father." I look at Father. "Even then, it was just your first name and you were killed trying to save mother before I was born. She refused to tell me anything else and trust me, I asked her a lot. So I had to figure out the rest."

Father looked befuddled. "You figured out the rest?

I nod. "Yeah. Believe it or not, it was quite simple. It was something I wanted to do since I was a child."

Father narrowed his eyes at me. "Crafty, just like Katherine," he muttered.

"Do you know where Katherine is?" Uncle Stefan asked.

I shake my head. "No, the last thing she had said was on business and checking up on her boys." My father and uncle's eyes widened and I quickly connected the dots quickly. "You're the boys, aren't you?"

They nodded and a whirl wind of emotions flew over me, anger at the forefront. All those years, all the times she used that excuse to get out of being with me. All those times that Mother said she was on business, checking up on her boys, she was stalking my father and uncle, both of which she had claimed were dead! "Son of a biscuit lover!" I exclaim. Am I really that awful to be around? I sigh and run my hands through my hair. Yes, I must be. "I should have known. Of course she wanted to stalk someone. Why stalk and torment just your daughter? I'm so stupid!" I roughly run my hands through my hair, pulling at the roots at the end.

"If you keep pulling at your hair like that, you'll go bald," Father pointed out. I carefully pulled my hands out of my hair and sent him an apology. "Why are you apologizing to me?" he asked, "I was just pointing it out." I shrugged my shoulders, not sure how else to respond. Father rolled his eyes. "So you claim to be half vampire, half human, what does that mean?"

"It means I am half vampire, half human," I say rolling my eyes. Noticing their annoyed faces, I begin to explain myself. "Honestly, I am not entirely sure what it entails. My vampire side is obviously toned back. I am stronger than your average human, but I don't reach vampire strength, though I have tried, I just wasn't successful. My eyesight, hearing, and scent are better," Father snorted while Uncle Stefan sent him a reprimanding glare, "than the average humans, but again, I don't reach vampire levels, which is kind of a relief-"

"How is that a relief?" Uncle Stefan questioned.

"I can smell blood when someone gets cut, I can't imagine smelling and hearing _everything_," I say grimacing.

"But doesn't it smell good?" Father asked confused.

I scrunch my nose. "No, it smells like salt and rust. Honestly if it's as bad tasting as it smells, I don't know how you could drink it."

Father was about to respond when Uncle Stefan said, "So is there anything else we would need to know about you?"

I look at him wryly. "Well I was getting there before you guys interrupted." I sigh. "Let's see where did I leave off. Oh yes, my blood can let vampires walk in the sun. Well not the Sun, sun, but in sunlight."

"Seriously?" they questioned together.

I nod. "I found that out the hard way," I say letting out a humorless chuckle at the memory.

"That's not possible," Father said disbelievingly.

"I can prove it," I said rolling up my right sleeve. "Do any of you want to try?" They both were wearing daylight rings, so they would have to take them off. "Or any vampire that doesn't have a daylight ring that would try?"

"No," Uncle Stefan said at the same time Father said, "Yes."

"No," Uncle Stefan said meaningfully at Father who simply shrugged.

"Oh come on! Caroline would love to walk in the sun! It would be an added bonus if she survived it!" Father then called for Caroline.

Caroline, it appeared, was a blonde girl around 17. "Yeah?" she asked before looking at me from the doorway. "Who is she?"

"Caroline, this is Bella," Uncle Stefan introduced me. I smile kindly at her while she stared warily at me.

"Bella. Like the Bella that Elena said was Katherine and Damon's daughter?" Caroline asked, warily.

Elena? Who is Elena? Before I could ask who she was, Father had begun to speak.

"Yup," Father said, "But we're still trying to establish that fact. But we may have another option for walking in the sun."

Her eyes instantly brightened at the thought before she got suspicious. "What if it's a trick?" she asked warily.

"Then you may catch fire," Father said casually, shrugging his shoulder.

I roll my eyes. "That won't happen. I've given my blood to several types of vampires and each of them were immune to the sun for at least one day." Caroline still didn't look sure. "My friend literally catches fire the instant his skin touches sunlight and he was able to walk in the sun after drinking my blood." She still didn't look sure. "Look just try it and stick your hand in the sunlight. You will be fine."

Caroline studied me carefully before saying, "Fine, but you will have to come here."

I nod and walk over to her. She takes my offered wrist and sniffs it, most likely sniffing for vervain. "You smell really nice," she says after a moment, already beginning to transition into her vampire face.

"Erm, thanks?" I say unsure how to respond to the comment. She smirks before biting into my right wrist.

After a few moments, I say, "That should be enough." Caroline didn't stop drinking. "Newbie," I grumble before taking my shoe off and whacking her shoulder with it. Caroline growled and I smiled apologetically before walking toward the sunlight. "Well, don't you want to see if it worked?"

"So, that's it?" Caroline asked, "I don't feel any different. Am I supposed to feel different? What it-"

"Caroline," I say, stopping her nervous rambling before saying reassuringly, "I've done this before, you'll be fine."

"I just want to make sure it will work," Caroline said defensively.

"I don't blame you," I say smiling.

She nods and slowly sticks her hand into the sunlight.

And she lets out a high pitched squeal before jumping into the sunlight. "It worked," she said, a bright smile lighting her face.

I smile broadly before saying, "Of course it did! See," I say gently nudging her shoulder, "I told you!"

Caroline smiles back and says, "Thank you so much! You may be related to Katherine, but you act nothing like her!"

"Umm, thanks, I think," I say not completely sure if that was good or bad. "That's... good, right?" I say looking for confirmation

"Very," Caroline says.

"Well, thanks then!" I say. "Enjoy the sun!"

She goes to leave, but Uncle Stefan says, "Caroline, before you leave, I'd like to give you some advice."

At that Caroline nodded and walked out of the room. Uncle Stefan said, "I'll be back," before he left the room leaving Father and myself alone.

We stared at each other in silence for a few moments before Father asked, "How did that work?"

"I don't know, how does vampire's blood have healing qualities? I just stumbled on to the fact that it does. Well, technically I didn't stumble on it, but Mother did. It kind of explains why my blood is so appealing to vampires." At Father's confused look, I explained, "Vampires normally can't go in the sun, but desire to go into the sunlight. It's like a vampire instinct that picks up on my blood's," I search for the right word, "capabilities."

"So you can just go out into the sun anytime with no problem?" Father asked with disbelief in his tone.

"Well, not exactly. I get sunburn easily, but that's it."

Father snorted. "I wonder what you look like in the summer."

"Try a confused Eskimo. Either that or a walking lobster. It depends on how long I'm in the sun and if I am covered up."

"Eskimo, huh?"

"Well, so I'm told. Apparently a turtle neck, jeans, and a big hat qualify for Eskimo, though it doesn't qualify as an Eskimo to me, but I've been told that I look like an Eskimo."

Father shakes his head and says, "You're one strange girl Bella."

I chuckle. "So I've been told."

**What do you think?**


	6. Chapter 6 Two words One family

**AN) Hey! Sorry about the long wait, but hopefully this will make you all happy! Thank you to vampirelove41, Peaceful Dragon Rose, twilightfanjm, steph A15, 01katie , Carla Mikaelson , Vivi H88, vampgurlkisses , lis3011, MusicalLover17, ellaryne, NeonEnigma88, winxgirl1997, and Guest for reviewing the previous chapter! I hope you liked the preview I sent you! (Sorry Guest, I would have sent you something, but I didn't know how to send it to you :S) Thank you to everyone who is following, favoriting, or reading this story! I am truly grateful to you all! **

**Please feel free to tell me if you have any questions or suggestions! Enjoy this chapter!**

**~UnicornNinja12**

"Somewhere something is calling for you  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see"

~"Two words One family" by Phil Collins

**AN) Thanks to Guest who pointed out I wrote the wrong song title! Sorry about that! **

1874

_"Are you ready to see your Mother, little Bella?" Mrs. Higgins as she began clearing the dinner. _

_I smile excitedly and say, "Yes, I miss Mommy!" The last time I had seen Mother it was Christmas and I couldn't wait to see her again. "When will she arrive?" _

_"Tonight," Mrs. Higgins said picking up the last of the plates from the table. _

_"Tonight?" I ask, anxiety sinking in. I look outside and take in the position. "It's almost twilight," I say, knowing Mother couldn't be in sunlight with out burning. "I don't have much time to get ready!" _

_Mrs. Higgins set the plates to the side and looked at me. "I don't see what you are worried about darling, you look lovely."_

_I duck my head as I feel a blush creep onto my cheeks. "But not lovely enough for Mother." I was in a simple skirt and bodice that fit loosely to my body and my hair was falling out from my bun. _

_Mrs. Higgins smiled and gave me a motherly hug. "Little Bella. Your Mother would forgive that. It has been but six months since she has last seen you. Surely it would not make much of a difference." _

_I look up into her eyes. "Really?"_

_She smiled down to me. "Really."_

_I hug her back. "Mother likes the fancier dresses though." _

_Mrs. Higgins chuckled. "If you insist you must change, you may."_

_I smile at her. "Thank you Mrs. Higgins. I am very fortunate to have you." _

_She smiled down at me and gently placed a kiss to the top of my head. "And I you." _

_After a moment, I excused myself and ran in search of a dress Katherine would like. _

_-BOS-_

_The sound of a horse drawn carriage cut through the silence of night. I briefly glance at the window before fixing my hair and looking for any imperfections in my dress. Gone was the casual dress that I had on and in its place was an elegant and highly fashionable dress. I lightly traced the pattern on my fancy emerald dress while preparing for Mother's arrival. _

_"Ms. Isabella-" I sent the maid a reproachful glance, "Bella." I smile and nod. "Mrs. Higgins requests your presence downstairs in the drawing room. Your mother has arrived." _

_"Thank you, I will head down now," I say sending her a smile. _

_She smiled back and took my two bags downstairs. _

_I quickly walked down the stairs and into the drawing room. "Mother," I say with a large smile as Mother turned toward me. _

_"Isabella," she called out fondly. _

_I ran toward her and hugged her as tight as my eight year old body could. "I missed you Mommy," I said into her side. _

_"I'm sure you did," Mother said patting my back. "Meet me in the carriage Isabella. We've got a long distance to travel before dawn breaks."_

_I nod and quickly make my way to the carriage. It was a good night overall. Mother came and wanted to take me someplace with her and Mrs. Higgins was fine. _

_A scream erupted from the house and I grimaced knowing what was going on in there. I naively hoped Mother would leave in peace, but since when did Mother ever leave without death being around the corner? As I was about to leave to help Mrs. Higgins, Mother exited the house slightly bloodstained, but ready to leave. Mother swiftly ordered the stagecoach to leave and we were off. _

_After a few moments of silence, I ask Mother, "How are you doing Mother?"_

_Mother scowled at me before saying, "Call me Katherine."_

_I shrug off her negative attitude and say, "Okay Katherine, how are you?"_

_"Fine," she said tersely. _

_Silence followed her brief answer and was broken when I asked, "Isn't this the part where you ask me how I am?"_

_Mother regarded me for a moment. "Maybe, but why ask a question I already know the answer to?" _

_I shrug. "Social protocol? Curiosity? Sheer boredom?" I offer._

_Mother raised an eyebrow at me. "Hmm... true, but we're not in public and I am not bored enough. And I also I don't want any long conversation about your life, so keep silent." I nod and look down. _

_It was nearly dawn when I next dared talked. "I would prefer to talk about you." Mother glared at me. "I only speak of myself in hopes that you would speak to me. Why do you never talk to me about yourself?" _

_It was a fairly innocent question, so it came as a shock to me when she threw me through the carriage door. My body bounced off the dirt road multiple times before I rolled on to my side. I began coughing as air returned to my lungs. Rubbing the back of my head gently confirmed I had gotten multiple cuts. I winced as I pulled out a piece of glass from my hair. _

_Mother told the stagecoach to stop and slowly walked out of the carriage, her piercing gaze on me. "Isabella," she said taking several predatory steps toward me before using vampire speed to kneel beside me. "I'll tell you what I want to tell you." She proceeded to pick me up and slam me up against the nearest tree. "And you will do as I say if you wish to continue breathing."_

_ I could smell my blood and it was beginning to make me sick. Mother, it appeared, also smelt my blood. "My Isabella, you do smell delicious." Mother looked as if she were conflicted before saying, "You must taste just as well." At that she sank her teeth into my neck, none too gently at that. _

_I tried to push her off, but she just growled and bit more savagely into my neck. I looked around for anything that could stop her without the possibility of killing her when I looked at the horizon. The sun was up, barely, but any sunlight could kill Mother. And she was standing in the sunlight. "Mother, the sun, you are in the sunlight," I say shaking her shoulder feebly, "You need to get back into the carriage." Mother dropped me and I fell to the ground in a heap._

_Everything was spinning and I couldn't lift my head. The smell of blood wasn't helping either. I turned onto my chest, burying my face in the grass and dirt beneath me, hoping to block the smell. I felt around for any more glass or wood shards, but found little had remained stuck in me. _

_"Mother?" I called out. "Are you okay?" I hadn't heard anyone enter the carriage, so I was a little worried. I carefully turned toward the carriage and the sight before me confused me. Mother was standing in the sunlight and she wasn't burning. Relief flooded through me as well as curiosity. "Mother, what's going on?" I ask confused. _

_Mother, who had been turning her hand in the sunlight in confusion, turned toward me and said, "I don't know." I had never seen my mother confused before. She quickly snapped out of it though and said, "But whatever it is, I like it."_

-BOS-

**BPOV**

"So," I say breaking the silence that had fallen over us, "Who is Elena?" Father's eyes narrowed suspiciously. Raising my hands in innocence, "All I know is this Elena person knows who I am and has told Caroline about me. I am just curious." I pause. "Was she the witch standing next to Mother?"

"Mother?" Father chuckled. "That was not Katherine. That was Elena."

I furrow my brows in thought. "Is she Mother's twin then?"

"No," Father said before downing his drink, "We don't know how she looks like Katherine."

"Oh," I say not sure what else to say. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell the difference between them, though it should have been obvious."

"I thought you said you couldn't read minds?" he asked.

I tilt my head. "I can't."

"Then how were you supposed to know?" Father asked staring deep into my eyes.

I sigh. "I guess I couldn't have known for sure, but Mother doesn't like having straight hair." I pause before asking, "Is Elena your friend then?"

Father scoffed and said, "No."

I nod and say, "Well it is a good thing she is not, that would have been a crummy friend. Friends don't let friends get torched by a witch."

"You don't say," Father says sarcastically before setting down his empty glass.

I smile. "Yeah, that's rule number one in friendship."

The sound of a door shut caught my attention and a moment later Uncle Stefan walked into the room. "I've convinced Caroline into staying at her house until I can teach her how to hunt."

"And I would care about this because..." Father demanded.

"Because we don't want to have another Vikki Donovan running around."

"Vikki Donovan? Another vampire?" I deduce. Father sends me a look and I silence myself.

"Stefan we have a guest," Father chastised mockingly, "Isn't it rude to talk of people she doesn't know?"

Uncle rolled his eyes at Father's antics. "Whatever Damon. I just want to do my best to train Caroline so we won't have to kill her too."

"You couldn't do that!" Father fake gasped before saying, "It's Elena's best friend!" He shook his head before uttering, "Seriously, Blondie has no chance at surviving. We may as well kill her now before she slaughters the town."

"Caroline won't do that. She will be fine." Uncle Stefan looked uncertain even as he spoke.

"Sure keep telling yourself that," Father said before turning to me. "So what do we do with you?" Father flashed over to me and began to twirl a lock of my hair. "You see I don't fully trust you. Katherine could have planted you here to spy on us. However, there is the slightest chance that you maybe are telling us the truth, then..." he said trailing off.

"Then what?" I ask trying to keep the hope and happiness from my voice.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

I nod. "That works."

"So how do we know your Damon's daughter?" Uncle Stefan asked.

"Genetic testing?" I offer as a suggestion.

"If he was human when you were conceived and he's a vampire now, won't that make a difference?"

"Yes, it would." I turn toward my father and ask, "Do you have any clothes or maybe a hairbrush that you used as a human?"

"Probably."

"Then that could be a sample. Now do you have anything of Katherine's that would have hair or anything like that?"

"I definitely do." Uncle Stefan sent Father who said defensively, "I just saved some of her things in case we needed something of hers to get her out of the tomb." Uncle Stefan sent him one more disbelieving look before dropping it.

"Well," I say, "I'll find a lab that can run a paternity test. All you need to do is find the stuff."

Father shrugged indifferently. "Whatever." He turned around and began to walk toward the door. "Stupid girl. Vampires can't reproduce."

"I can still hear you," I state.

"Good," he said before disappearing from my sight.

I stare at where my father left before turning my focus to my uncle's inquisitive stare. I tilt my head to side and observe him as well. After a few moments of staring at each other, I say, "So how long do you plan on staring at me awkwardly before saying anything? Because this isn't at all creepy." Uncle Stefan let out a short chuckle. I roll my eyes. "Go ahead laugh at me. But I've got to find a place that can run a paternity test. Do I need a baby sitter or can I go find it myself?"

It was Uncle Stefan's turn to roll his eyes. As he tried to say something, Father interrupted by shouting, "Yes you do need a babysitter! Stefan, babysit!"

I huff and grab Uncle Stefan's arm. "Come on babysitter. I've got work to do. Can I borrow your computer?" He narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously. "Relax, I don't intend on doing anything other than search for a lab." Uncle Stefan reluctantly nodded and directed me toward it.

After a few minutes of searching, I found a place in Lynchburg that could run the test. I quickly copied the down the address and directions before exiting the browser.

"Did you get the things you need?" Uncle Stefan asked. Father nodded and we all went outside.

Father pulls out his keys and I can't help but say, "I call shot gun." They both look at me weirdly. "Sorry Uncle Stefan, I get sit next to Father!" They continue to stare at me. "Geez! You do know the rules of shot gun, right?"

Father lets out a frustrated sigh before saying, "I'm not putting up with this the whole ride."

The next thing I see are stars before slipping into darkness.

-BOS-

"I can't believe you knocked me out!" I say irritated. "Then you leave me in the car and take the test by yourself!" This is what I get for getting excited. I need to calm down.

Father shrugged not taking his eyes off the road. "I cracked the window," he said as if that excused everything.

"I thought you would need moral support," I say mockingly. "When do you get your test back?"

"Soon. Compulsion saves a lot of time."

"I imagine it does," I say smiling before noticing Uncle Stefan sitting in shot gun. "Hey! I called shot gun!"

"Too bad, you were taking a nap," Father says sending me a meaningful look.

I ignore the comment and look out the window silently.

We were about a town from MysticFalls before Father's phone rang.

"Hello?" A pause. "Yes this is Damon Salvatore, do you have the results?" Another pause. This is it. The moment of truth and I can hardly breathe. "Are you sure? There isn't the slightest chance of error?" Father lets out a sigh at whatever the person says over the phone. "And the other test? [_Pause]_ Okay. You know what to do. You will not remember me or running any tests for me." He snapped his phone shut and throws it into the backseat, nearly hitting me.

"You okay Damon?" Uncle Stefan asked concerned.

Father sends him a look, but remains silent the rest of the trip. After cutting the engine, he quickly exited the car and blurred into the house.

I turned to Uncle Stefan befuddled. There were so many questions I wanted to ask, but I didn't know how to ask him. Was Damon my father?

"Yes, Damon is your father," Uncle Stefan stated as if knowing what I was thinking.

I smile before asking concerned, "Is he okay with it?"

Uncle Stefan hesitated. "Well, it's a bit of a shock to him."

I nod. "It's not exactly the easiest thing to learn. But I am happy to have met him."

"Are you leaving then?"

"I was supposed to be in Utah, but since I already disobeyed, I don't know anymore." I run a hand through my hair before letting out a humorless laugh. "Mother's going to kill me." I wasn't sure if I was joking. Perhaps I should just run...

"You can stay with us awhile if you would like," Uncle Stefan offered.

Tempting. Really tempting. "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to inconvenience you all."

"Nonsense; if it was going to be a problem, I wouldn't have offered. Besides Katherine is already in town and most likely knows you're here. Stay with us."

I smile. "Thanks."

Uncle Stefan smiles back. "Let's get your stuff."

**Until next time! **


	7. Chapter 7 All Figured Out

**AN) Sorry for the wait! I use a family computer so it all depends on who gets on the computer first. **

**Thank you to winxgirl1997, twilightfanjm, lis3011, vampirelove41, Carla Mikaelson, ellaryne, 01katie, twilightlovengirl, Vivi H88, BigTimeGleekBTR, Guest, Guest, Guest, and Jojo657 for reviewing this story! I am truly grateful for your reviews! And thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or has read this story! All your support is truly spectacular! **

**Enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!**

**~UnicornNinja12**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight nor do I own the Vampire Diaries.**

**"**I let you down  
You had no complaints  
Watched as the world went spinnin'  
Around without you  
You waited for me

You wanted diamonds  
I came up with rollerblades  
Shot down again but you smiled  
Shook your head  
And knew that I changed"

~ "All Figured Out" by Bowling for Soup

**BPOV**

Uncle Stefan and I were walking back from my motel room after picking up my stuff when we passed a liquor store. I stopped in front of it with an inquisitive look on my face.

"Bella?" Uncle Stefan asked.

"What kind of alcohol is Father's favorite?"

"Bourbon why?"

"Father was drinking early this morning so I assume he likes his alcoholic beverages," I explain before walking into the store. "I hope Father would enjoy it."

Uncle Stefan gave me a small smile and said, "I'm sure he would."

-BOS-

**DPOV**

A daughter. I have a daughter. Not only does Katherine fake being in a tomb, but she also failed to mention she has a child. I chug the remaining Bourbon from the bottle. My child. It sounds so bizarre, even in my own head.

My child. From the moment I first saw her, I knew. Her eyes, my eyes, stared down at me and I knew that she was my child. But it couldn't be. I was a vampire, we don't have kids. I figured she was a lunatic that just so happened to look like me. After telling her I was infertile, she apologized and told me she was looking for Damon Salvatore of MysticFalls who was shot by his father. I knew then that she wasn't just a crazy person, but my daughter.

My beautiful daughter. I could kill Katherine for taking her from me. For never telling me about her. For lying to her. For hurting her. She fucked with me and now she's messing with my daughter. I growl in anger as I think of Katherine hurting _my_ daughter. I feel my vampire face come out and nearly snap the table as my hand clenches the edge. All I want to do is hunt down the bitch. I smile grimly at the thought of ripping her throat out then promptly shoving a stake in her heart. Bella's mother or not, Katherine is dead.

Damn it! I missed so many things in her life! All the important events I missed! Her childhood I have completely missed. I could never see how she looked when she was a child. If she looked anything like me, she would have been adorable. She still is. My Bella was a strange mixture of wisdom and innocence, something rarely found among humans, let alone vampires. I can imagine all the boys fighting to date her... boys like me... I wasn't able to protect her from boys! That Edwin kid will have Hell to pay if he comes with in 100 miles of my daughter! Why hadn't she told me sooner?!

My daughter is Katherine's daughter as well. What if my dear, sweet Bella was just as vindictive and manipulative as her mother? What if that innocence that I see is just a fake façade? What would her motive be? She's Katherine's daughter!

There suddenly was a soft, hesitant knock on the door. I slammed down the empty bottle causing it to shatter on to the floor.

"What?" I demanded as I flung open the door.

There stood small, innocent Bella holding a bottle of Bourbon out to me. "I figured you could use this," she said simply. She regards me carefully before asking, "Are you okay?"

"What's it to you?" I narrow my eyes at her.

She tenses but doesn't run. "I just figured... you know... you looked upset earlier and I wanted to make sure you were okay," she said, stuttering a few times and fiddling with the strings of her backpack.

"Well, I'm okay!" I quickly snatch the Bourbon from her and place it on a nearby table before asking, "And what the hell is with that back pack?"

She looks at the backpack and then back at me before carefully saying, "Uncle Stefan invited me to stay for a while so we can get to know each other."

"Oh Saint Stefan has? Well get to know this," I say angrily before slamming the door in her face. Stupid people.

Frustrated, I run a hand down my face, knowing I would regret my actions. Grabbing my jacket, I rush out of the house in search of some tasty sorority girls.

-BOS-

I don't know what time I returned to the house from my escapades with the sorority girls, but I was extremely disappointed at my lack of enthusiasm. Usually just the prospect of a houseful of sorority girls would cheer me up, but not this time. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get rid of the image of Bella's face as I shut the door in her face.

It almost made me think I felt guilty. I scoff at the thought; I don't feel guilt. But whatever it was made my chest tight.

I froze when I saw the light to the library on. Katherine. I quickly entered the room and froze at the sight. There Bella was curled up on the couch, staring blankly ahead. I quietly sat on the arm of the couch and looked at her.

"What are you doing curled up on the couch Bella?" I ask staring ahead.

"I couldn't sleep," she says simply.

I turn and look her in the eyes. Her eyes were blood shot and there were bags under her eyes. "Well then you should head to bed and try to sleep."

Bella stood up and nodded. "Yes, Father."

I began to walk toward the door, but as I approached it I paused. Part of me wanted to apologize – no give a reason for earlier, but the other part of me held me back, saying that it would show weakness. After some internal struggle, I finally said something.

"Bella," I said, turning around toward her. She paused and looked up at me. "The couch is not a bed, so try not to lay on it."

There. I said something.

Bella smiled and shook her head. "Yes Father," she said, smile still in place.

I quickly turned and left the library for my room.

"Goodnight Father," she said, knowing I would hear her.

"Goodnight Bella," I said, unable to fight the small smile that came onto my face.

**Until next time! **


	8. Chapter 8 All Figured Out Part II

**AN) Hey! Sorry about taking forever to update, but I tried to send out this chapter last night. I was successful, so you would be able to read the chapter, but I wasn't able to edit it on my Nook.**

** Thank you to lis3011, teamvampireswitches2412, vampirelove41, AnAbominableSnowman, winxgirl1997, twilightlovengirl, Carla Mikaelson, ellaryne , twilightfanjm, Jojo657, 01katie, Vivi H88, NeonEnigma88, Guest (trust me, Damon will show Edward what happens when you mess with a Salvatore), Guest (thanks for the correction! I was listening to a lot of Disney and Tarzan songs, so I guess I mixed the two up! I fixed it!), Guest, Alice Gone Madd, and ShezzaBoo0233 for reviewing for the previous chapter! I don't think I would have been as motivated to send out this chapter without your words of motivation! **

**Thank you also to those who have read, favorited or followed this story! You all are amazing! **

**Enjoy!**

**~UnicornNinja12**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight nor do I own the Vampire Diaries.**

**"**I let you down  
You had no complaints  
Watched as the world went spinnin'  
Around without you  
You waited for me

You wanted diamonds  
I came up with rollerblades  
Shot down again but you smiled  
Shook your head  
And knew that I changed"

~ "All Figured Out" by Bowling for Soup

**BPOV **

It was a few hours after midnight when I finally woke from the nightmare. The dreams were always the same: I would call and search for Edward, but I could never catch him.

The familiar ache in my chest was back with a vengeance and the dark room wasn't helping either. After a minute of deliberation, I decided to leave the room, not bothering to try to go back to sleep.

Leaving my feet to guide me, I walked through the empty hallways aimlessly until I arrived at the library. I hesitated before entering the library. Surely they would be fine if I spent some time in the library... right? Well, I guess I'll find out.

The library was a decent size, but like the rest of the house, was as dark as the night. Turning on a few lights, I sit on the far side of the couch.

Today - no yesterday- was one of the longest days of my life, but not the worst.

"_Uncle Stefan invited me to stay for a while so we can get to know each other."_ I said carefully, knowing this could lead to an outburst.

"_Oh Saint Stefan has?" _My guess was right. _"Well get to know this,"_ he said angrily before slamming the door in my face.

I curled into a ball with my eyes placed firmly against my knees as tears left my eyes. Why couldn't my life be normal? I can't blame my father for his outburst, well, not _completely_. I've had over a hundred and forty years to come to terms that I had a father who was dead, but my father had only a days notice that I could be his daughter and about half an hour to come to terms that I actually was his daughter.

I don't know how long I stared blankly at the wall, but my father's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "What are you doing curled up on the couch Bella?" I looked toward my father, who was staring ahead.

"I couldn't sleep," I say simply, not wanting to discuss my nightmares.

Father turned to really look at me. "Well then you should head to bed and try to sleep," he said after a moment of observation.

I stood up and nodded. "Yes, Father."

I watched as Father began walking toward the door until he suddenly stopped, apparently conflicted. I waited patiently for him to say something, but slowly began making my way toward the door looking down at my feet.

"Bella," he said, turning toward me. I paused and looked up at him. Father still looked conflicted before finally saying, "The couch is not a bed, so try not to lay on it."

_"I won't stay if you don't want me, but please just talk to me. It could be random things like the sun is bright and catches vampires on fire, but just don't shut me out,"_ I remember saying to him earlier. Had he remembered? I smiled and shook my head. It wasn't much, but it was still a change. "Yes Father," she said, smile still in place.

Father quickly turned and left the library, leaving me alone.

Hope swelled in me. Maybe my father and I could form a relationship.

"Goodnight Father," I said, knowing he would hear me.

"Goodnight Bella," he said, causing my smile to grow.

When I finally made it back to my room, I finally got a decent nights rest.

-BOS-

I woke up about six hours later fully rested. Quickly putting on my robe, I headed downstairs to make breakfast for everybody.

As I was finishing up the pancakes, Father came downstairs

"What are you doing up?" Father asked when he came downstairs.

"Making breakfast," I say, flipping the final pancake. I turned toward him. "I figured it would be a nice thank you for letting me spend some time here with you."

"There is no need to thank me," Father said, grabbing a few plates from a cabinet before setting it down at the table, "I'm glad you're here." I smiled when he uttered those words. He quickly realized what he said before quickly saying, "Besides you made breakfast. The first thing Stefan did when I came here was throw me out a window."

My eyes widened. "Uncle Stefan threw you through a window?" I ask astonishment evident in my voice.

"Yup," he said popping the 'p', "He had no style when he landed."

I chuckle and check on the final pancake.

"By the way, people are coming over soon," Father said grabbing a few pancakes, "So, you may want to change into some daytime clothes."

"Okay," I say turning off the stove, "I'll head up now to do that and finish cleaning up the mess I made afterwards."

"Or if you want, Stefan can do it. Right Stefan?"

I turned around and there Uncle Stefan was. "Good morning Uncle Stefan," I greeted him. "I made some breakfast and I can clean it up after I quickly get dressed for the day."

"Thanks Bella," Uncle Stefan said with a smile.

I smile and nod before leaving to get changed.

-BOS-

By the time I made it back downstairs, Father and Uncle Stefan had already finished their breakfast. I quickly gathered up the remaining food and put it into a Ziploc bag before gathering the dishes and washing them.

After putting away the dishes, I left the kitchen in search of my father. After a few moments of searching, I heard my father say, "I've been on this planet one hundred and sixty some odd years, never came across one. If werewolves exist, where the hell are they?"

"I've heard that Washington is supposed to have werewolves," I say stopping in the doorway, "As well as in California. My friend has encountered several in his lifetime, which is quite long by now." I was met with my mother as well as a middle aged man's curious gazes. Maybe it wasn't Mother. "Oh, you don't know who I am," I look at my father who is looking at me with wide eyes. "And I wasn't supposed to be here. Right. Sorry for interrupting," I say before turning to leave.

"Wait Bella, you may as well stay," Uncle Stefan called out to me. I paused a moment before walking back to the room. "Elena, Alaric, this is Damon's daughter Bella. Bella, this is Elena, my girlfriend, and Alaric."

I smile and say, "Hi! It's nice meeting you both."

They continue to observe me with an intensity that almost makes me uncomfortable.

"Daughter?" Alaric asked breaking the silence.

"Wait, I thought vampires couldn't procreate," Elena said, confused.

"Father was human at the time of my conception," I say truthfully.

"So Damon had a daughter and you never mentioned this to me?" Elena asked Uncle Stefan.

"In his defense, they didn't know about me until the other night. Heck, I didn't really know who my father was until about a day ago," I say in his defense.

"Huh? Damon, a father. Didn't see that one coming," Alaric said looking at Damon intently before looking at me. "Does that mean you're a vampire?"

"Umm... not really," I say before my father cuts me off.

"We're way off topic. So Bella, you know someone who knows about werewolves," he trailed off toward the end.

"Yes, my friend Spike has had several encounters with werewolves," I say.

"Spike," Father says with a look of distaste on his face, "Isn't that a dog's name?"

"Well it was his nickname," I say simply.

"Oh really? Are you sure he's not the werewolf?"

I roll my eyes. "I'm sure. The first time we met, he tried to drink my blood."

Father's eyes darkened. "He tried to drink your blood?"

"Well, he was successful, but he was hoping to completely drain me, so-"

"He tried to kill you and you are still his friend?"

I shrug my shoulders nonchalantly. "It happens."

"'It happens?'" Father says angrily. "Things like that don't just 'happen'-"

"We're getting off topic again," Alaric says observing Damon, who still looks murderous, "Why do you suspect the Lockwood's?"

"Because vervain didn't affect the mayor at Founder's day but the Gilbert device did and it affected his son Tyler," Father says slowly beginning to refocus to the topic at hand.

"And at the school carnival his uncle Mason exhibited inhuman behavior when he fought with one of the carnival's worker. It suggests it's some sort of a supernatural entity," Uncle Stefan added.

"We were hoping that Isobel's research could help us figure it out what it is," Elena said.

"Well, all her things are still at Duke. I mean her office is still there, she's technically still missing," Alaric said.

"So can we get access to it?" Father asked. Alaric hesitated, so Father said, "Rick, we need to know what we are dealing with. If this wolf men thing is true, I've seen enough movies to know it's not good. It means Mason Lockwood is a real life Lon Chaney and that little Tyler punk may just very well be Lon Chaney junior which means Bella Lugosi, meaning me, is totally screwed."

"Good analogy," I say, "But Bella Lugosi never had a daughter." I send him a smile. I wouldn't let anyone take my father away from me, werewolf or not.

**Did you enjoy this chapter? Let me know! **

**Next chapter: ROAD TRIP! What do you all think Bella and Damon will bond over? **

**Until next time! **


	9. Chapter 9 On the Open Road

**AN) Hey everybody! Thank you so much to everybody who reviewed last chapter as well as the chapter before that! I will probably revise the authors note tomorrow, but I wanted to send out the chapter tonight so it cuts some of the waiting time. **

**Sorry about the delays, all I have to say is that we have an older house! I am truly grateful to everybody for reading and reviewing my story! It makes me excited to write another chapter! **

**Enjoy! And let me know what you think! :)**

**~UnicornNinja12**

"Do ya need a break from modern livin'?  
Do ya long to shed your weary load?  
If your nerves are raw  
And your brain is fried  
Just grab a friend and take a ride  
Together upon the open road"

~"On the Open Road" from _A Goofy Movie_

**BPOV**

"He's still not answering," I say closing my phone for what felt like the millionth time, "And I'm not sure if he will answer any time soon." I sigh out of annoyance as well as concern. Ever since Spike moved to California, his calls and texts became erratic before completely stopping.

"Well then I guess you'll have to come with us," Father said.

My head snapped to my father's face. "You'll let me come with you guys?" I ask shocked. Earlier Father had been adamantly against me joining him on the road trip, so what has changed?

"Yeah that's what I said," Father said with a small smile.

I smiled brightly before capturing my father into a hug. "Thanks Father!"

Hesitantly, Father returned the hug. "No problem Bella," he said softly.

Realization sinks in and after an intake of breath, I pull back slightly. "Do you know what this means?"

"Uh, no?"

"Family road trip!" I squeal, "Plus Elena and Alaric!"

He looked at me weirdly, but says, "Yeah, I guess."

-BOS-

Not long after our conversation, Father and I made our way to Elena's house to meet up with Elena and Alaric.

After waiting a few minutes outside Alaric's car, I ask confused, "What's taking them so long?" Was there a necessary task I had forgotten that required this much attention? I furrow my brows in thought. No, I don't think I have.

"Probably goodbyes or something," Father said bitterly. My heart tugged uncomfortably knowing he hadn't said goodbye to anybody before he left. I didn't know how to comfort Father.

I looked down sadly before asking, "Would you like me to honk the horn until they either come out or get extremely angry?" Please say this cheers him up...

Father smiled before saying, "Have at it."

I smile brightly before heading toward the driver's door. Alaric seemed really nice, so I felt upset I maybe upsetting him, but the jury was still out on Elena. I don't want to assume she is like my mother because she is not my mother. Hopefully this trip will allow me to properly assess who Elena is.

Here comes the first part of her test. Okay, I was doing it only to amuse Father and it is a fun activity, but they don't need to know that.

I gently place my hand on the horn and keep it there allowing the horn to blare. I chuckle seeing Alaric run to the door and Uncle Stefan run to a window on the second floor.

However, my amusement was cut short by someone saying, "Crap!" and a loud crash following the phrase. I lift my hand off the horn in shock before noticing what appeared to be a paper boy who had crashed into the curb.

"Yikes," I say before going over to check on the fallen guy. "Hey are you okay?" I ask as I approached him.

"Yeah, no thanks to you," he says standing up and brushing himself off.

"Sorry about that, I should have checked around me before I hit the horn. I didn't mean to startle you," I say beginning to pick up a few of the newspapers that had fallen out of his bag.

"Yeah you should-" he paused for a moment. I looked up at him and he seemed to have a change in heart. He pushed up his glasses before saying, "You shouldn't feel guilty at all 'cuz I did it on purpose."

"You did it on purpose?" I ask tilting my head. Why on Earth would someone do that on purpose?

"Yeah, um, I was practicing a stunt, like all professional stuntmen practice their stunts!"

"You're a professional stuntman?" I ask tilting my head.

"Well not yet at least. I'm still in school. But when I get out -BAM!- I am going to be a stunt double for Taylor Lautner," I looked at his pale Irish skin and wonder how that's going to work. "All I need is a good tan."

"Well good luck with that," I say with a smile as I put the last of the newspapers into the bag. Who knows, maybe he could become a stuntman. For Taylor Lautner? Well I don't know, but it never hurts to try. "I have to get going though. It was nice meeting you," I say before heading towards Father who was talking to Uncle Stefan and Elena.

"Sorry you can't come too, Stef," Father said, not sounding sorry at all.

"Yeah, then it would be a true family road trip!" I said merrily. I had approached them at this point and stood beside my father.

Uncle Stefan ignored Father and me as he said to Elena, "Call me if you need anything."

"Oh, I'll take really good care of her," Father says butting into their conversation.

Elena grabs Uncle Stefan by the neck and kisses him.

"Eww... I did not need to say that," I moan covering my eyes and turning around.

After few moments, I ask, "Is it safe to look?"

I was answered with silence. I sigh and keep my eyes covered until I heard Father say annoyed, "Okay, time to go."

I peek through my hands and make sure it's safe to look before turning around. I smile and say, "I call-"

However, I was rudely interrupted by Father who said, "Shotgun."

"Darn it!" I said as Alaric laughed from the front seat. I shook my head and take the spot behind Father while Elena takes the spot behind Alaric. I see Father smirk at me through the mirror and I say half-heartedly, "Don't smirk at me Father! You cheated!"

"_I cheated_," Father says with his smirk growing, "I said it before _you_."

"Well, _you_ interrupted _me_ as I was saying it Father," I say with a small smile on my face.

"So," he said shrugging, "It still counts."

I roll my eyes and see Elena staring at us weirdly. Before I could stop myself, I ask, "Is there something wrong, Elena?"

Her eyes snap toward me before shaking her head. "No, it's just so bizarre. I still can't believe that your Damon's daughter. You're so..." she hesitated trying to find a word, "Formal."

Father rolls his eyes and turns to talk to Alaric. "Umm... thanks?" I say confused. What does she mean by that? "Is that good or bad?"

Her eyes widened. "It's not a bad thing, I just noticed that you seem very formal around people."

I narrow my eyes slightly, on the defensive. "How would you know? You just met me?" I ask trying to still sound casual and mask my unease.

"I know we just met, it's just something I've noticed." I nod still suspicious. "Like you call your dad Father."

"And that's a problem?" I ask genuinely confused. He is my father, why shouldn't he be called Father?

"Father is so formal most people call them things like Dad instead. It's more personal and more modern," she says in clarification.

Huh? Personal and modern. Elena's probably right about this. "So I should call him Papa Bear?"

Father's – Dad's- head snapped toward me. "No. No calling me Papa Bear."

"But it is modern and helps form personal bonds. Plus you used a double negative; therefore you want me to call you Papa Bear."

"Don't. Call. Me. That!" Dad said narrowing his eyes.

I merely raise my eyebrows mischievously at him when Elena says to me, "Keep calling him that." I let out a small laugh and we all go silent except for the faint sound of the engine. After a few more minutes of silence, I say, "Is anyone else waiting for a _Goofy Movie_ moment? It is far too quiet." I look at Alaric and say, "Please tell me you don't have the sudden urge to sing."

Alaric laughs and says, "No I don't. But maybe Damon does." He sends Dad a look and Dad responds with a dark look.

"I'm in no mood for a duet, thank you very much."

"Oh, so you are aware of the songs of the _Goofy Movie_," I say raising an eyebrow. "I can picture you singing Max's part of _On the Open Road_."

"Bella, enough," Dad declared sending me a look.

I nod and turn to look out the window with the song stuck in my head. Alaric turns on the radio to calm things down.

"How are you doing back there? You know, this whole pretending to hate me thing is getting a little silly," Damon said, addressing Elena, who was pointedly looking out the car window.

"I don't think she's pretending. You did kill her brother," Alaric points out. I raise an eyebrow hearing this, but make no comment or any other reaction.

"There is a huge asterisk next to that statement: he came back to life."

I wonder if Dad kills frequently then. Is he anything like Mother? He didn't seem to mind that he had killed Elena's brother, even if his death had been temporary. That was one of the traits that I lacked was I couldn't just switch off my emotions. I couldn't kill without remorse, mind you that I had only killed out of self defense and I still felt remorse. I could feel everything. I quickly got lost in my thoughts as Elena and Damon's conversation continued on.

"Yeah, thanks to a ring you didn't know he was wearing," Elena says bitterly, still staring out the window.

"Why are you so sure I didn't know?" Father asks looking back at her.

"Did you?"

"Yes."

"You're lying."

"Elena, I saw the ring!" Dad insisted continuing to look back at her. "It's a big, tacky thing, it's hard to miss."

Elena didn't seem to believe him as she went back to staring out the window.

-BOS-

"So Isobel was officially employed by the anthropology department given that most paranormal phenomenon is rooted in folklore," Alaric said as he guided us through the halls of DukeUniversity.

When we arrived at the anthropology office, we saw a brown haired lady talking to young man with an athletic build. Hearing us walk in caused them to look up from their work. "Excuse me, hi. I'm Alaric Saltzman, I called earlier," Alaric said after their conversation broke off.

"Yes, of course. I'm Vanessa Monroe, research assistant comparative folklore and this is Jackson, a student I'm tutoring," she said before looking strangely at Elena and saying, "Uh, let me just grab Isobel's keys."

"These are my friends Elena, Damon, and Bella. I hope this isn't too much of an imposition."

I could see Jackson staring at me after Alaric mentioned me. He sent me a smile that I pretended not to notice.

"Oh please, Isobel's office is right through there. Isobel was one of my first professors. I'm a grad student, she was brilliant and one of the reasons I went into folklore. Uh I have to ask, has there been any news?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

Vanessa nodded before saying, "It's this way." She opened the door and we all walked in, even Jackson, who was much too close to me for comfort. "I'll grab the light, feel free to look around. It's fascinating isn't it?"

Nobody responded as they began to search for books that maybe helpful. I begin to search taking several steps away from the follower I seem to have gained.

"I sometimes help clean here," Jackson said taking another step toward me, "Perhaps I could help you find what you need or you want."

"Umm, sure, but I'll need for you to take a few steps back first," I say feeling really uncomfortable.

He chuckles and takes two small steps back. "Sorry about that."

"So do know any books about werewolves would be?" I ask hoping to make this quick.

Jackson smiled and said, "Sure, follow me." He then led me to a spot near Elena and pulled a book down from the shelf and handed it to me. I had begun to flip through the book when I felt an unwanted arm wrap around my waist. I cringed when I heard him say, "I think I know of a few more books outside of here that could do a lot more research."

"No thank you," I said curtly, unwrapping his arm from my waist. I struggle to keep from whacking him and from the looks of it Dad is about to do the whacking for me.

"Are you sure? We could continue our research in my dorm."

"I am well aware of what that euphemism implies and I have no interest in it. You'd be best if you leave me be," I warn him one final time. If there was one thing I had in common with my mother is my temper and I wasn't about to let this jerk continue to push me. He tries to grab my shoulders, but I dodge out of the way and send a punch to the gut. "Try and touch me again and I'll hit lower."

Jackson lets out a groan, but looks up at me and grins. "Feisty. I like that."

The next thing I hear is a loud growl and Jackson is slammed into the shelves on the far side of the room. There Dad stands pinning him to the shelves, his face transformed into his vampire face and growling. "You dick," he hisses out in rage before ripping into his neck. He pulls back after a second to say, "How dare you touch _my_ daughter?" Jackson shakes in fear and whimpers when Dad punches him in the face.

Grabbing his jaw, Dad looks into his eyes and begins to compel him. "_You will silently go to your dorm. There you will whack yourself in the nuts every minute until I arrive and will stay in your room until I say you can leave. You will not tell anyone about our encounter. Understand?_"

Jackson shook his head and said robotically, "I will silently go to my dorm and whack myself in the nuts every minute until you arrive. I will stay in my room until you say I can leave. I will not tell anyone about our encounter."

Dad smiled a dark smile. "Good. Now go."

After Jackson left the room, Dad asks, "Where did Veronica go?"

Shortly after saying that, Vanessa comes back with a crossbow and shoots it at Elena. Any person could see how much Elena means to my dad, despite all his walls. If Elena was hurt, it would Dad too.

Reacting quickly, I tackle Elena to the ground, catching the arrow in my left shoulder. I hiss in pain when it rams into my bone.

Alaric pushes Vanessa against the wall to prevent her from taking anymore shots.

Sitting up and backing away slightly, I take my hand grab the arrow and try to pull it out. I slowly begin to pull it out, which proves to be a little difficult around the pain as well as the smell of the blood. "Here, I'll pull it out," Dad says coming to kneel beside me. Without warning, he yanks out the rest of the arrow and places it gently into my hand.

I groan. "Thanks," I say with difficulty. I was beginning to feel dizzy, not entirely due to blood loss. The smell of blood was wafting into my breaths making me feel sick and the blood on the arrow was not helping me.

"That bitch is dead," Dad says, getting to his feet, ready to kill Vanessa.

"You're not gonna kill her," Elena says firmly.

"Watch me."

"You touch her and I swear I will never speak to you again."

"What makes you think that has any power over me? Because I took an arrow in the back for you? You're severely overestimating yourself."

"Right. I forgot that I was speaking to a psychotic mind who snaps and kills people impulsively. Fine, go ahead, do whatever you want."

"Hey, watch how you talk to my father," I say in a warning, sending her a reproving look. Elena ignores me.

"You're trying to manipulate me," Dad says.

"If by 'manipulate' you mean 'tell the truth' okay, guilty," Elena says before leaving.

I narrow my eyes at her retreating figure. Go ahead, walk away you manipulative girl I don't like the way she treats Dad. Vanessa was trying to take a shot at her and Elena is defending her. Not that I think that Dad should have killed Vanessa, but Elena didn't need to mess with my father's mind like that. I really hope she isn't always like this.

I scoot backwards and lean against the bookcase, trying to fight the urge to throw up. "Are you okay Bella?" Dad asks softly as he sits next to me, "You look pale... well more pale than before."

I open my eyes and look at him. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just the smell is getting to me."

"Right. Super sniffer. Are you going to be alright?" Dad asked with a concerned look in his eyes.

"I should be. If worse comes to worse, I'll just pass out," I say with a slight chuckle before searching my pockets for some Purell or Germx. Not finding any, I sigh. "Yeah, we'll see."

"I'll be back," Dad says before disappearing from sight. A few moments later, he returned with Germx, bandages, and his leather jacket. "Hopefully this should work," he says before putting some Germx on the wound. I hiss in pain. "Sorry," he says quickly putting on the band aid and offering his jacket. "Any better?"

I put on his jacket and smile while saying, "A lot better."


	10. Chapter 10

**AN) Hey everyone! Thank you so much for being patient with me! I would have updated sooner, but I started college at the beginning of August and haven't had a lot of spare time to write. So as soon as classes ended today, I wrote until I successfully completed this chapter! Thank you so much ellaryne, Alice Gone Madd, Jojo657, vampirelove41 , m. , Lilithcase39girl, twilightfanjm, Vivi H88, GoddessxNyte, 01katie, winxgirl1997, lis3011, NeonEnigma88, pinklips20 , Guest, vampgurlkisses, RHatch89, shadowhunterherondale, and angel897 for reviewing the previous chapter! I wouldn't have been able to complete this chapter had it not been for your support! Thank you so much! Thank you to anyone who has reviewed, favorited, followed, or read this story! I am truly grateful for you all! **

**Enjoy this chapter! And please feel free to let me know what you think or if there is anything you want to see! **

**Thanks!**

**~UnicornNinja12**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries nor do I own Twilight nor do I own Spike.**

**BPOV**

"Are you sure you want to go out there with us? If you want you wait out here," Dad said for the fifth time.

I roll my eyes. "I'll be fine. The shot wasn't that bad," I say slowly getting to my feet. I wasn't nearly as dizzy as I was before, but I still felt lightheaded. "Besides I don't want to miss out on all the fun. Let's go."

Dad studied me carefully before nodding and heading toward the door, where Elena was worriedly watching me. I let out a sigh of relief and follow after them.

We walked into the office where Alaric was talking with Vanessa. "I'm Elena Gilbert, Isobel's daughter and a descendant of Katherine Pierce. And this is Damon and Bella Salvatore who you just shot."

"Yeah, thanks for that," I say rubbing my sore shoulder.

"I'd be extra nice to me right now," Dad said, sending a glare toward the girl.

"And I would be so thankful if you gave us all of Isobel's research and anything related to Mystic Falls," I added on kindly.

"Look, we need your help okay? We need to see all of Isobel's research, anything related to Mystic Falls," Elena said.

Vanessa nodded before going to get the research.

-BOS-

"This box checks Katherine's arrival to Mystic Falls in April 1864," Vanessa said after returning.

I watched as Vanessa plopped a crateful of files onto the desk and I was transfixed. Never before in my existence had I gotten any sort of information about my mother and here before me is documentation of part of my mother's life. In this crate contained knowledge of my mother and I desperately wanted to learn of my mother. Was she different before she met Dad? Perhaps she kept me at a distance for a reason. As soon as Vanessa's hands were off the crate, I quickly grabbed a few files and started flipping through them, slowly drinking in my mother.

Feeling Vanessa's inquiring look, I looked up sheepishly. Perhaps I was a bit excited.

"Is this all there is on her?" Elena asked looking unimpressed. I send her a reproachful look.

"As far as I'm aware."

I look distractedly out the window for a moment before saying, "It's more than I know about her."

I, her daughter, knew little to nothing about her and here I am getting excited to finally get some information about her, through books rather than Mother herself.

Perhaps I was pathetic. When the Cullen's left, I was crushed. They were the closest thing to a family I ever had and they had abandoned me. And I let them crush me. But they had so open and honest with me. Never have I ever felt the bonds a family could provide. I should have gone with what my brain was thinking and known that it was too good to be true.

Turning my attention toward the two, I regarded them briefly. Vanessa looked slightly confused while Elena had on a sympathetic look. I say, "Let's start looking, shall we?" I pick up a paper and begin to read it.

We begin to read through various articles, when something caught my attention. It was an old brown book with the word 'PETROVA' written upon its spine placed on the shelf on the opposite part of the room. After a glance around, no one else had noticed the book. I slowly began to make my way to book before picking it up.

Petrova. It had been in passing my mother and vampire (Trevor or maybe Terrence). It may not be a helpful clue, but hopefully it would provide some sort of insight into the enigma that is my mother.

Elena had begun talking with Vanessa and I drowned most of their conversation until I heard Dad say, "You know, if you want to see me naked, all you have to do is ask."

My eyes snapped to my father. "Please don't," I ask of him, "I don't know what had you all talking about people getting naked, but please don't."

Elena rolled her eyes before saying to Vanessa, "No, that he can't do. He is very capable of being a first rate jackass." Obviously I missed some of the conversation.

"Well, don't we all have the capability to be, as you said, a 'first rate jackass", even the high and mighty?" I ask, watching her from my peripheral vision as I grab another file on my mother.

"I suppose," she says, carefully studying me.

I begin looking by my father when he says to me, "What's that book? The name sounds familiar."

I look down at the book on my arm and say, "I think it's a book about Mother." I bite my lip and look down at it before looking at my father. I wanted him to know he could trust me and this could be step one. "Would you like to look at it? I haven't read through it, but if you wanted to look through it first, you may?" I ask gently offering him the book. As much as it hurt, I knew by offering the book, it was a sign of trust.

Dad looks at me a moment before taking the book. "Thank you Bella."

I smile and say, "No problem Dad."

-BOS-

We continued to search when we heard Alaric call, "Hey guys, check this out."

"There's no record of werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls, but here are some records of some of the lesser known legends. Everything from Scandinavian skin-walkers to the Maréchal de Retz," Vanessa said before handing us a book with pictures and text.

She continues briefly speaking in Aztec, "which roughly translates into the 'curse of the sun and the moon'."

"It's Native American," Alaric guessed before Vanessa corrected him.

"Aztec. It explains one origin of the werewolf curse traced through Virginia. The short story: 600 years ago, the Aztecs were plagued by werewolves and vampires. They terrorized the countryside, made farming and hunting impossible until an Aztec shaman cursed them, making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants of the moon. As a result, vampires could only prowl at night and werewolves could only turn on a full moon. When the full moon crests in the sky, who's ever unlucky enough to fall under the werewolf curse turns into a wolf."

"Can they control the transformation?" Dad asked.

"If it were a choice, it wouldn't be called a curse. Werewolves will attack humans but instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardwired them to hunt their prey of choice: vampires."

"Well, if werewolves were hunting vampires, I would know about it."

"Not if there aren't that many werewolves left alive. Hundreds of years ago, vampires hunted them almost to extinction."

"Plus my friend Spike has seen some in his lifetime," I interject.

Dad narrowed his eyes at the mention of Spike. "Well since he's MIA at the moment, he's not a reliable source."

"Why would they do that?" Elena asked wanting to get back onto the topic at hand.

"To protect themselves. Legend has it that a werewolf bite is fatal to vampires."

My eyes darted to my father in concern. Almost nothing could kill my father, but knowing there could be a werewolf in Mystic Falls that could kill my father is completely unnerving. Based off of personal experience, dying hurts and something tells me that a werewolf bite wouldn't be too comfortable.

-BOS-

"Did Isobel have anything that explained the link between me and Katherine?" Elena asked after we had begun to research some more.

"That's all she had on Katherine, unfortunately," Vanessa said to her apologetically.

"Maybe did she have any research on what doppelgängers are?"

"It varies culture to culture, but typically doppelgängers are living breathing doubles of the same person," I say carelessly. "Not to be confused with clones."

"Hey, have you done any research on doppelgängers?" Elena asked turning her attention toward me.

"No, no I haven't," I say in the same careless tone as before. Way too much research for one day. Setting down the paper I was reading, I look at her. "But unlike you, I used Google. You should try it," I say offering her the paper I was reading. She rejects it with a shake of her head. I shrug and go back to reading it.

"She summed it up pretty well, but I can tell you that doppelgängers usually torment the people they look like, trying to undo their lives. It's not exactly uplifting," Vanessa said apologetically.

"And more things we already know. Just... I want to know why we look alike," Elena said frustrated.

"If all questions had an easy, immediate answer, there would be no questions, Elena. But I'm sure we'll find an answer soon." I say soothingly. Despite her rude behavior, I still felt slightly bad for her. I experience this kind of frustration all the time. But it wasn't Vanessa's fault that she doesn't have more information about doppelgängers.

Elena's frustration doesn't let up and Dad takes the opportunity to say, "Head scratcher, isn't it?"

Elena sends him an annoyed look. "Do you know something, or are you just being yourself?"

"Well, if I know anything, I'm not gonna tell you, not with that attitude," Dad said taunting her.

"That's good, Damon, and this is coming from someone who wants to be my friend, but you know what? Friends don't manipulate friends, they help each other," Elena said bitingly.

I send her a sharp look as I wait for Dad to defend himself. As she turns and walks past him, it's obvious her words cut him. Unable to stop myself, I say, "You're right Elena." Elena stops and turns toward me. "Friends don't manipulate friends. But anyone in their right mind knows a friend doesn't manipulate a want-to-be friend because that shows the beginning a corrupt friendship."

She scowls at me. "This has nothing to do with you Bella."

"Maybe or maybe not. I may not have grown up with a single group of parents, but he is my father and I will always protect him." She goes to turn away. "I don't know you Elena." She pauses and turns to look at me. "I don't like thinking poorly of people and my opinion of you could change. But from what I have seen you're not the saint you think you are," I say before leaving the room.

"And you are the saint you think you are?"

I stop and turn toward her. "No, I'm not. I'm not so self-righteous to think I'm by any means perfect. I do my best to be perfect, but I know I will never be perfect. I am simply Bella and always will be." I look at Dad, Alaric, and Vanessa, who had watched the scene unfold. "Excuse me for my part in the quarrel. It shouldn't have been done in front of you all." With a quick bow of the head, I exit the room and head outside with my father's response echoing in my head.

_"__Are you okay Elena?"_

-BOS-

I defend him and he supports her. I release a frustrated sigh and run a hand through my hair already tired of this Great Leslie moment. (AN: I refer to the movie The Great Race and the scene when the Great Leslie agrees with Maggie about her beliefs in women being men's equal and she slaps him). I sit on this bench surrounded by trees, trying to calm down.

However, after seeing Dad hand Elena the book I was letting him read about Mother, I knew I wasn't going to calm down any time soon. I hadn't even read it yet he is handing it to _her_? I am her daughter, I should be able to read it before she does; she's only distantly related!

I let out another frustrated sigh and tug at my tresses when I notice my father's sudden sadness. Concern fills me as Elena then gets into the car like the magnificent prat she is. I begin walking toward Dad when I notice something –no, someone- I recognized standing not too far from me.

"_Alice_," I breathe out. I catch my father's as well as her attention when I say this. I just freeze and watch as Alice pretends not to have heard me. I will my feet to move toward the woman I considered a friend, a sister.

Alice bit her lip as she seemed to debate something. She glanced at me hopefully, before turning and beginning to walk away.

"Wait Alice," I say walking faster trying to catch up with her as she entered a fenced courtyard. I followed her in and watched as she was about to run vampire speed away. "Alice Cullen! I know you know I'm here, just stop a second and talk to me!" I said sternly. My eyes filled with hope as she stopped where she was.

"Bella," she said simply.

I looked at her a moment. Alice looked the same as she had before, one of the perks to being immortal I suppose. All the dreams of how happy I would be if I were to see any of them again didn't prepare me for the amount of hurt and betrayal felt at this moment.

"How have you been Alice?" I asked, not knowing what to say or how to feel.

Alice studied me with a torn expression before saying, "Fine. And you?"

"Why didn't you say goodbye? Why did you all just leave?" I asked cutting straight to the point.

"I didn't have a choice in the matter Bella. I, I shouldn't have stopped. I have to go" Alice said before turning and walking away.

"No, Alice wait," I said darting after her. "What's wrong? Why shouldn't you have stopped? Alice!" Alice quickly blurred out of sight, leaving me in ruins.

I slowly sit down on the ground and put my head in my hands. That didn't go well and certainly didn't go as planned. I close my eyes and try to hold back my tears. The hole was back and was tearing at my seams with a vengeance.

"Bella?" I heard Dad call. "We have to get going. Alaric's getting grumpy."

I clear my throat and say, "Okay, I'm coming," after pulling myself together. Getting up, I dust off my jeans and check to make sure I don't have any tears along my eyes. Not feeling any, I quickly make my way toward my father who is waiting for me at the courtyards entrance.

I look down and try to walk past my father when his hand catches my arm as I'm about to pass. I look up at him and he asks, "Are you alright Bella?"

I take a deep breath and give him shaky smile, "Alright as I'll ever be."

His eyes study mine and he raises his eyebrows. "Well, I'm here if you need me."

"Thanks Dad," I say grateful he didn't try to pry the information from me.

"Anytime," he said before noticing Alaric getting into the car. "We better get going."

At that he quickly wrapped his arm around me and ran us to the car.

"You know you two could have walked over here; I would have waited for you," Alaric said as Dad and I entered the car.

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" Dad asked, causing me to smile.

Alaric chuckled and sent a smile in my direction, which I quickly returned.

-BOS-

"How did it go?" Uncle Stefan asked as I entered the room. Dad had sent me back to the Boarding House as soon as Alaric entered the Gilbert's home claiming he needed to talk to Elena.

I shrugged. "Fairly well, I guess. How was Caroline today?" I asked curiously. She seemed so happy when I had seen her last, but being a newborn, so I have been told, is very difficult to adjust to.

It was Uncle Stefan's turn to shrug. "Fairly well. She did have an incident with Matt, but other than that she did well, even with the werewolf-"

"There was a werewolf?" I asked, "Did it attack? Was anyone hurt?" I began to study him. If he was hurt, he was good at hiding it. "Are you okay?"

He chuckled and said, "I'm perfectly fine Bella. It didn't bite any of us."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Why to have me worrying Uncle Stefan," I said placing a hand on my chest.

He smiled and said, "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to worry you."

"Though that means I definitely have to make sure Dad gets home safely if the werewolf is still out."

Uncle Stefan's brows furrowed in concern. "Damon's out there alone?"

"Yes, he wanted to make sure Elena made it home safe."

"Well, I'm sure he'll be fine," he said as he began making his way to the stairs. "I'm heading to bed. Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Uncle Stefan," I say watching him walk up the stairs.

I made my way to the spot I see my father frequently drink at and sit in front of the fireplace and wait for him to return.

Why was Alice there? She seemed pretty surprised to see me. Did I do something wrong? I place my head in my hands and will the tears to stop running. They aren't worth it, or maybe they are, but I just want the pain to be over.

Not long after sitting in front of the fire, the sound of the front door shutting caught my attention. Wiping the tears off my face, I cleared my throat before setting out to find my father.

Setting out to find my father took much less time than expected because as soon as I opened the door, I ran into him. Dad quickly steadied me, though he seemed hurt.

"Are you okay?" I ask concerned. Dad just looked at me surprised.

"Why would you ask that?"

I shrugged. "You look like something happened. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I raised an eyebrow, but he ignored me and asked, "Have you been crying?"

I was silent for a moment. "Is it that obvious?" I ask, feeling ashamed for revealing a weakness.

He let out a humorless laugh. "To me, yes," he looked at me carefully, "I don't handle crying girls." Dad hesitantly wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into a hug.

I wrapped my arms around him and hid my face in his chest. I couldn't hold back my tears anymore, as I cried in the safety of my father's arms.

Dad didn't say anything as he moved us onto the couch and occasionally shushed me. "So," he said as my tears began to settle down, "Who do I need to kill?"

I giggled and said, "Nobody, but thanks anyways."

"Who hurt you, mia bella?" He paused. "Was it that Eliot kid? I will pummel him into the ground."

"No, it wasn't Edward. I saw Alice today."

"Alice," Dad said distastefully. "What did she do?" I shake my head. "Come on Bella, what did she do?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" he asked confused, "You're upset because your friend did nothing?"

I shook my friend. "She was like a sister," I took a deep breath before continuing, "And she left with him without saying anything. I thought we were closer than that." I wiped my eyes. "I just wanted to know why, why did she just leave? The least she could have done is given me a reason." I hug him tighter.

Dad hugs me tighter in response. "Elena said she could never be friends with me, she admitted manipulating me to get information on Katherine."

I bit back an 'I told you so' and said, "She is a manipulative person and doesn't deserve any extra attention. You're better than her."

"No, I'm not. I'm a monster."

"No, you're not Dad. You're only a monster if you let yourself be one. And don't let Elena or anyone else tell you otherwise."

It's silent a moment or two before Dad says, "You deserve better than your ex, Bella. You are my little girl and if I see his face around here, he will regret the day he was born. I won't let anyone harm you, my little Bella. I'll always be here for you."

I hug him tighter as the tears stream down my face and say, "As I'll always be here for you, Daddy. I love you."

"It'll be alright Bella. I won't let anyone hurt you. I'm here for you."

**So what do you think? **

**I won't lie, I almost stopped once when Bella said Alice's name, but that would have been downright cruel.**

**Until next time!**

**~UnicornNinja12**


	11. Chapter 11 Ms Jackson

**AN) Hello everyone! Thank you to RHatch89, m. , twilightlovengirl, NeonEnigma88, vampirelove41, Jojo657, Twisted Musalih, BeaGiil, love angel moonlight, steph A15, Vivi H88 , winxgirl1997, lis3011, vampgurlkisses, 01katie, Alice Gone Madd , twilightfanjm , GoddessxNyte , Lilithcase39girl , shadowhunterherondale, Guest, kimberr94 , Original Sister , litanolastar , and IsAbElA M Cullen for reviewing the last chapter! Your words of encouragement really pushed me to continue writing and post this chapter! Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, reviewed, and/or read my story! Thank you all so much!**

**On a somewhat different topic, I have decided that I'll let my readers decide who they would like to see Bella date, so feel free to tell me who you would like to see Bella with! :)**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

**~UnicornNinja12**

**Dpov**

"Climbing out the back door, didn't leave a mark

No one knows it's you Miss Jackson

Found another victim

But no one's gonna find Miss Jackson, Jackson, Jackson"

~_Ms. Jackson_ by Panic! At the Disco

"That's all she had on Katherine, unfortunately," Vanessa said to Elena apologetically.

"Maybe did she have any research on what doppelgängers are?"

"It varies culture to culture, but typically doppelgängers are living breathing doubles of the same person," Bella says carelessly. "Not to be confused with clones."

"Hey, have you done any research on doppelgängers?" Elena asked turning her attention toward me.

"No, no I haven't," I say in the same bored tone as before as she sets down the paper she was reading to look at Elena. "But unlike you, I used Google. You should try it," Bella says offering her the paper she was reading. Elena rejects it with a shake of her head. Bella shrugs and go back to reading it.

"She summed it up pretty well, but I can tell you that doppelgängers usually torment the people they look like, trying to undo their lives. It's not exactly uplifting," Vanessa said apologetically.

"And more things we already know. Just... I want to know why we look alike," Elena said frustrated.

"If all questions had an easy, immediate answer, there would be no questions, Elena. But I'm sure we'll find an answer soon." Bella said attempting to calm Elena down.

I smirked at Elena's frustration and say, "Head scratcher, isn't it?"

Elena sends me an annoyed look. "Do you know something, or are you just being yourself?"

"Well, if I know anything, I'm not gonna tell you, not with that attitude," I said further taunting her.

"That's good, Damon, and this is coming from someone who wants to be my friend, but you know what? Friends don't manipulate friends, they help each other," Elena said bitingly.

Her words cut through me like a knife, leaving me completely silent.

It was silent except for Elena's footsteps as she walked past me until I hear Bella say, "You're right Elena." Elena stops and turns toward Bella. "Friends don't manipulate friends. But anyone in their right mind knows a friend doesn't manipulate a want-to-be friend because that shows the beginning a corrupt friendship."

She scowls at me. "This has nothing to do with you Bella."

"Maybe or maybe not. I may not have grown up with a single group of parents, but he is my father and I will always protect him." Elena goes to turn away, but Bella's next words make her pause. "I don't know you Elena." Seeing she had Elena's attention, Bella continued. "I don't like thinking poorly of people and my opinion of you could change. But from what I have seen you're not the saint you think you are," she says before making her way toward the door.

"And you are the saint you think you are?"

She stops and turns toward Elena. "No, I'm not. I'm not so self-righteous to think I'm by any means perfect. I do my best to be perfect, but I know I will never be perfect. I am simply Bella and always will be." She looks at Vanessa, Alaric, and, I, who had watched the scene unfold. "Excuse me for my part in the quarrel. It shouldn't have been done in front of you all." With a quick bow of the head, she exits the room.

"Are you okay Elena?" I ask half-heartedly. Part of me wanted to run after Bella and check on her, while the other part wanted to check up on Elena.

Elena sends me a sharp look before marching out of the room.

I didn't bother looking behind me. For the life (or maybe death) of me couldn't figure out why the two didn't get along. Bella didn't seem to be the type of person who disliked people without a reason.

"Why didn't you go after her?" Alaric asked breaking out of my thoughts.

"Elena?" I ask.

"No, Bella, you're daughter." I shrug and Alaric lets out a sigh before saying, "Elena is a bit stressed and is snapping and Bella stood up for you. Why didn't you go after her?"

"I don't know."

"Well if I were you, I would go after her and check on her. Bella's a good person and doesn't deserve to be hurt," Alaric said, his fondness for my daughter evident in his voice.

I look at him briefly before leaving the room.

-BOS-

"And then he just walks past me with a blank look on his face. I think something's seriously wrong with him," said a man in a letterman's jacket to his friend. "I mean I know he has a questionable past with the drugs and alcohol problems, but he hasn't been this bad."

_Oh my goodness! Just shoot me now_, I thought as I walked toward the exit of the building. _A stake to the heart doesn't sound so bad now._

"Jackson is all kinds of messed up," says his slightly shorter friend, "I've heard all the rumors about him and women. All the girls he's messed with and, from what I've heard from the team, he was the last one to see Janet and _everybody_ saw how she tried to avoid him the whole night-"

Jackson? The same Jackson who was hitting on _my_ daughter?

"Have they found her yet?"

"No." the two boys share a look. "But I don't know. I just- I just don't hear a lot of good things about him. Especially when it comes to women."

"But he does throw the best parties."

"Yeah, but women beware."

_Yup, that bitch is dead_ I thought darkly pushing past the two jocks and out of the building.

-BOS-

Arriving at his dorm room, I was greeted by a loud, "OWW!" I smirked at the sound.

A large group of people were gathered around his dorm, trying to get in and on the phone, probably with a hospital.

"Back off, I have to get in there," I said shoving people out of the way.

"You hold on a second! You cannot just enter into the room! Only the RA's can do that!" said a girl with a whiny voice.

"Well_ I am heading in and you'll say the door was broken by the RA. You will not remember me_," I said compelling her before shoving past her.

As I approached the door, I turned around and ordered them to go away. The few that didn't go got compelled to leave.

Not wasting any more time, I breakdown the door, just in time for Jackson to hit himself again.

"Hey Jackson, did you miss me?" I ask as I approached form. He quickly dropped the bat and curled up on the floor and cried. "Yikes, did that hurt?" I asked sending him a dark look.

"Jackson, look at me." He look up at me and I began my compulsion. "Did you kill the girl?"

Jackson nodded.

I punch him in the face. "That it is for hitting on my daughter in front of me." I send another punch to his face. "That is for trying to hurt my daughter." I send another punch to his face. "This is what you get for messing with a Salvatore." I send a punch that sends him crashing onto his mattress. "You're a fool to think I would let something like that be forgiven."

I blurred down and grab him by the collar of his shirt. "You little punk. That was the last time I'll let you try to hurt my daughter. Scum like you are better off dead."

I begin to go for the kill when I hear something.

"Hmm…" I said, hearing the sirens in the background. "While I can't kill you now, I can kill you later. So until then," I jerked him so he was staring into my eyes, "_I want you to tell the police what you did to Janet and show them the body. The RA broke the door down and prevented you from hitting yourself. You will not mention me to anybody, but you will feel fear when you think of me or any women you touch._ Understand?" Jackson nodded blankly before repeating what I said. "Good. See you soon Jackson."

I quickly found a RA and compelled them before quickly escaping the dorms and heading toward Alaric's car

-BOS-

Approaching Alaric's car, I notice Elena trying to get in.

"Here. Allow me." I quickly unlock the door, before saying, "You're not gonna be able to hate me forever.

Elena: "Can we just go?" Elena asks moodily.

"You didn't dig deep enough," I say, handing her the Petrova book. I feel slightly guilty just handing it to Elena, but I know I'm going to have to bribe her with something if I'm trying to form a friendship with Elena.

"'Petrova'. I saw this on a shelf," she says.

"Katherine originally came from Europe. Petrova was her real name. Katerina Petrova, to be exact," I say explaining what I had learned about Katherine.

"How did you know that?" Elena asked.

"Back when, I saw it engraved on an old heirloom. Men snoop too, you know. Let me know what you find, I'm very curious myself and Bella hasn't gotten around to reading it."

"Bella hasn't read it yet?"

"Yeah, she's the one who found it."

"Huh?" she says, looking lost in her thoughts for a moment before trying to get into the car, but I'm quick to stop her.

This was it. The moment of truth. "You have every right to hate me, I understand but you hated me before and we became friends. It would suck if that was gone forever. So, is it? Have I lost you forever?"

Elena just looks at me blankly and says, "Thank you for the book, Damon," before going into the car. I don't bother to stop her this time.

A moment later, I hear Bella breathe out, "_Alice_." I quickly turned my attention toward her and notice Bella staring at pixie looking girl with a shocked and hurt, yet happy expression. I catch my father's as well as her attention when I say this. As she begins to walk toward the pixie, the pixie turns and walks away. "Wait Alice," Bella says walking faster and enters into a fenced outyard area. I pause where I'm at, unsure if I should snoop in on the conversation. "Alice Cullen!" _Cullen_? As the Edin kid? "I know you know I'm here, just stop and talk to me!" she said sternly.

The pixie stopped for a moment and slightly turned to say, "Bella."

I decide to give her a little privacy, but listen in anyways. Just because I decide to give her privacy doesn't mean I can't listen in, right? And for what it's worth, they didn't talk too much, just a lot of unanswered questions, which lead me at several points to growl slightly and had to fight the urge to fight the (AN please pardon the language) bitch.

Not long after the conversation started, the pixie chick (Alice I thought bitterly) ran off leaving Bella alone and I was left with a decision: do I let Bella know I was listening and reveal I was listening or do I pretend I wasn't there? I hang back a few moments before slowly making my way toward the entrance of the courtyard and cautiously look at her. And that all too familiar feeling returned.

Bella looked like she was in ruins. With her head in her hands and her body curled tightly, she looked so… broken. So unlike the Bella I knew. It almost hurt me to just look at her so sad.

"Bella?" I call out, breaking her out of her thoughts. I almost ask how she is, but chicken out and say, "We have to get going. Alaric's getting grumpy."

She clears her throat and says, "Okay, I'm coming." Bella gets up and wipes off her jeans before wiping below her eyes and heading quickly toward me. Had she been crying?

I catch her as she tries to go past me. She looks up and I ask, "Are you alright Bella?"

She offers a shaky before saying, "Alright as I'll ever be."

I study her, waiting for her to truly tell me how she is. After a few moments of silence, I quickly realize that she isn't going to tell me the truth. "Well, I'm here if you need me."

"Thanks Dad," she says gratefully.

"Anytime," I say noticing Alaric getting into the car. "We better get going." I quickly wrapped an arm around her before running at vampire speed to the car.

"You know you two could have walked over here; I would have waited for you," Alaric said as we entered the car.

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" I asked smirking. I saw Bella smiling causing a smile briefly.

**So what did you think? Feel free to tell me what you think! **

**Until next time! :)**

**~UnicornNinja12**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN) Hey! I tried to update as quickly as I could, but I've been having problems writing around college homework and just writers block. I wanted to apologize for last chapter. I probably should have had that as a 'deleted scene' chapter, but I wanted to try it and see how it went. I am fairly new at FanFiction, so I'm still experimenting on what works and what doesn't. I just wanted to apologize because I should have stuck with my gut. May not be able to unring that bell, however, I can post a new chapter. Thank you so much litanolastar, winxgirl1997, twilightlovengirl, twilightfanjm, Jojo657, RHatch89, steph A15, disestablishmentarian, wolf girl123098 , Vivi H88, lis3011, Original Sister, Alice Gone Madd, arayth3darkpr1nc3ss, and 01katie for reviewing the last chapter! Also thank you so much to anyone who has favorited, followed, review, and/or read this story! I appreciate all of your support!**

**On story related news, I am still accepting suggestions for whom you all would like to see Bella with. **

**If you have already voted, you may vote as many times as you would like, just as long as it isn't written a billion times in a review (example: ELIJAH, ELIJAH, ELIJAH, ELIJAH, ELIJAH, ELIJAH - that still counts as only one). You can put it in a review, a PM, or whatever you would like. Or if you mention again who you want Bella to be with to a response, that will count for another point toward your person of choice. ****So far, Klaus is in the lead followed by Kol. **

**Thank you everyone who has already voted! I will stop voting around the end of the _Masquerade_ section, but I'll give you all heads up when the voting ends in a bit.**

**Enough of the jibber jabber! Enjoy the chapter! **

**~UnicornNinja12**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries nor do I own Twilight. I don't even own Spike. :(**

Chapter 12

**BPOV**

"Bella." Someone shakes my shoulder. "Bella." Someone shakes my shoulder again. "Get up. I'm going to the Grill and I want you to come too."

I blearily open my eyes and noticed my father standing beside my bed. "What?"

"Get up and get dressed, I'm taking you out to breakfast," Dad said waiting to see if I was getting up.

"Okay," I say slowly stretching.

Dad made an impatient noise before grabbing me around the waist and placing my feet on the ground. As I began to protest that I could have gotten up myself, he said, "We weren't going to make it there for breakfast at that pace." I began toward my backpack in search of clothes, but my father's voice stopped me. "I already picked out your clothes. I know women well enough to know they take forever picking out clothes, so I took the liberty of choosing them for you. See you downstairs," he said before blurring out of the room.

I shook my head at his logic. Clearly he didn't know me then. I quickly shrug on the simple black t-shirt and jeans and quickly met up with Dad at the car.

"What do you think of parties?" Dad asked as we pulled out of the driveway.

"I don't like them," I say with a grimace.

"Really? Everybody likes parties," Dad says sending me a skeptical look.

"Not me."

"Well, that sucks." I look at him questioningly and he clarifies, "We're throwing a party tonight for my long lost cousin Bella Salvatore and I'm picking up the pie from the Grill."

"So you are taking me to breakfast so you can pick up pie?" I ask after Dad told me his plans for the day.

"Hey, this pie is going to be brought to a dinner party held in your honor. Did you miss out on that part?" I send him a look and he smirks. "Oh come on, you'll love it. Alaric's going to be there and you'll meet Elena's aunt Jenna, and Caroline's going to be there as well as Mason Lockwood."

"Did you throw this party to see if Mason Lockwood is a werewolf?" I ask sending him a knowing look.

"Well, it's definitely an added bonus that he comes…" Dad said, evading the answer.

"Is this party really in my honor?"

"It's in honor of you and Mason. It's more of a reunion type of get together."

"So it's not really in my honor? Just an excuse to test if Mason is a werewolf?" I say, relief slowly creeping up on me.

"Yeah, that sums it up." Dad says simply.

I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness." Dad sends me a look and I say, "I don't have the best track record for parties in my honor. I find it's best to avoid them at all costs."

Dad gives me a look, but says nothing as he pulls into the Mystic Grill's parking lot.

-BOS-

After finishing eating, Dad ordered the pie for tonight's barbeque and we waited patiently for the pie to arrive.

"You will be careful tonight, right Dad?" He gives me a look, but doesn't answer.

"Careful is my middle name," he says sending me a smirk.

"Actually, it's-"

"Not literally," Dad says rolling his eyes before saying lightly, "Don't be such a spoiled sport. You'll ruin all my fun."

I smirk slightly and say, "I'm sorry that my correction has inhibited your fun," I then look at him with an exaggerated sad/puppy dog face and say, "Do you we need to hug this out?"

Dad lets out a fake sniffle and nods.

"Come here Papa Bear!" I say flinging my arms open and capturing him in a ginormous hug. "It'll be okay!"

Dad hugs me tightly in response before stiffening. I immediately loosen up and look around for the source of my father's distress and my eyes fall upon Elena, who was sitting down at a table, reading the Petrova book. This is just peachy. "Excuse me," Dad says before heading over toward her.

I let out a sigh and fiddle with a leftover straw wrapper before looking over at Elena's table where Dad currently is leaning against. Part of me wonders what on Earth Dad would want to talk to her about while the other part of me wants to just leave.

Elena gets up to leave, but something Dad says causes her to pause and briefly look at me before looking back at Dad. Dad gets the pie and signals me that we are leaving.

I nod and place a generous tip on the table before making my way toward when I hear someone call my name. I pause and turn around.

"Look, I know we got off on the wrong foot," Elena said biting her lower lip, "But I didn't mean to be so… rude. It's just, there have been a lot of things popping up and it's getting me stressed out. I didn't mean to snap at you for defending Damon."

I listen carefully to what she says debating if I want to flat out accept her somewhat apology. I remain silent and considering and Elena is quick to fill the silence.

"I figured I would offer this as a peace offering," Elena says handing me the Petrova book.

I accept it and carefully place it in my arms. "Thanks. I think I found a copy this at Duke and gave it to my Dad to read first. I guess he's still reading it." I shake my head, playing dumb. "But thanks."

Elena shrugs and says, "No problem at all," not bothering to correct me.

We stand there awkwardly a few moments before I break it by saying, "Well, I'll see you later."

I turn to leave when I hear Elena ask, "Do you have clothes for school?"

"Umm… I have clothes?" I ask somewhat confused by what she said.

Elena smiled and shook her head, "No, I mean have you decided what you're wearing because I was thinking about going clothes shopping with Caroline and we think it would be nice if you could come with us."

"Really?" I ask perplexed. Why would Elena want me to go shopping with her and Caroline?

"Really," she said smiling, "I think it would be the perfect bonding experience. Besides," she says in a conspiring tone as she leans slightly toward me, "I imagine you need a break from the all-boy household for some girl fun!"

I was going to correct her and tell her that I enjoyed spending time with my father and Uncle Stefan, but thought the better of it. The offer didn't seem to be forced or malicious, so she was probably trying to find a decent reason to invite me. I smile and say, "I don't think I'll mind joining you two just as long as we are not there too long. But I will have to ask my father's permission first, but other than that I have no reason to object."

Elena's smile widened. "I understand, just call if you can't make it."

"Sure," I say smiling, "See you later Elena and thanks again for the book."

She smiles and waves as I make my way back toward my dad.

"Ready?" Dad asks as I approach him.

I nod and we leave the Grill.

After we've left the Grill's parking lot, I say, "I'm assuming you've overheard the conversation between Elena and me." Dad looks at me and nods unashamed. "Would like me to go with Caroline and Elena shopping?"

Dad sends me a weird look before saying, "Do you need my permission to hang out with friends?"

"We're not friends, at least yet. I don't know if I could even be friends with Elena. If she acts the way she did at Duke, I don't think I could be friends with her. Elena should not have been so rude and manipulative to you. It would take some time for her to earn my trust. But to answer your original question: yes I would need your permission."

"If you don't like her, then why bother hanging out with her?" Dad asks confused before narrowing his eyes at me, "You're not going to try to kill her are you?"

I roll my eyes. "Yes because I think a murder would go well in a public place with a bunch of cameras," I say sarcastically before shaking my head and saying, "Because you and Uncle Stefan like her. The least I could do is put forth some effort of being friends with her."

"I don't like her. I don't like humans."

I give him a look. "I may have just met you recently, but I'm not blind. Afterall, you have to somewhat like her if you are fighting for her friendship by giving her the book I gave to you to read," I say sending him a look. Dad says nothing as he looks back at the road.

"It hurt you know, seeing you give her the book," I looked at Dad, "I don't think you meant to hurt me, but I just wanted to you to know I gave it to _you_ to read, not her." I left it at that, not bothering to mention it hurt liker a mother ducker to know he inadvertently chose Elena over me.

Dad was silent a moment before saying, "I didn't think it would be that big of a deal. I just knew Elena was desperate for information on her ancestors."

"And I wasn't?" He just looks at me blankly. "I assumed it had something to do with you knowing her more than you know me. I understand why you did that, I just wanted you know."

"I'll keep that in mind. But if you really do want to go with Elena and Vampire Barbie, you may."

I smile and say, "Thanks Dad."

-BOS-

"Are you sure we should enter? Isn't it customary to knock first?" I ask as Dad and I made our way onto the Gilbert's porch.

"Pssh… screw customs. We can just go in," Dad says as he casually enters the house. I pause outside the door, uncomfortable just walking into an acquaintance's house. Dad turns around when he notices I have stopped following him. "You need to be invited in. Right. I'll quickly get Alaric," Dad says quickly before beginning to walk away.

"Wait," I say, slowly making my way to the door. "I don't need to be invited in. It's my own personal reasoning that is holding me back. Are you sure they will be okay with me just walking in?" Wasn't it considered rude to just walk into a person's house? Well, it never stopped Mother...

Dad rolled his eyes. "Of course I know, I do it all the time," he said before coming over and wrapping his left arm around my right arm. "Now let's head in."

I let him take me inside this time.

Dad leads us to what I assume is the Gilbert's kitchen. There were three people there, one of which I knew was Alaric and the other two I didn't know. They seemed cheerful as they raised their shot glasses together.

"Hey," Damon says walking into the room.

"Damon," the happiness drained from the woman's face with light brown hair. Was this Aunt Jenna, then?

"We were just doing shots. Let me give you a shot glass, buddy," said Alaric getting up get Dad a glass. I knew I liked Alaric.

"Here. Use mine," said the same woman chugging her liquor and giving her used shot glass. Yep that sounds like the Aunt Jenna that didn't like Dad.

She gets up and leaves with Alaric trailing behind her.

"She doesn't like me very much," Dad said informing us.

"That wasn't obvious," I said sarcastically with a small smile.

"We haven't met. Mason Lockwood." Mason offered his hand to Dad with a smile.

"Oh sure. Damon Salvatore," Dad said, shaking his offered hand.

"I know. I've heard great things about you," Mason said, smile still in place.

"Really? That's weird 'cause I'm a dick," Dad says back with a smile, calling him out.

I send Dad a 'are you crazy' look, which he merely shrugs to. Mason then turns his attention to me. Something in his gaze made me think he recognized me. "I don't think I've seen you before either. Surely I would remember such beauty. I'm Mason Lockwood," he says offering me his hand as well.

I blush at his compliment. "My name is Bella. Bella Salvatore. It's a pleasure to meet you Mason," I say accepting his hand shake.

"No, the pleasure is all mine Bella," he says before kissing the back of my hand. I heard a faint growl, but did my best act as if I hadn't heard it.

Mason however, did hear it, but chose to ignore it as well. "Now I have heard a lot about you," he says with a smile.

"You have?" I ask tilting my heading to the side. "Is this that small of a town?" I ask with a kind smile.

"I guess you can say that," he said vaguely. He then looks at Dad, "So how long have you been hiding your cousin?"

"Not long enough apparently," Dad said sending a smile that didn't match his glare.

Mason smile began to wilt. I cleared my throat and Dad's glare went to me before softening. "I don't think I've introduced myself to Jenna. Excuse me," I said, trying to avoid the awkward situation.

Dad took the hint and decided to follow me.

This is going to be a long night.

-BOS-

My prediction couldn't be more accurate.

Not only had Dad somehow gotten everybody to agree not to have me be the drawer (what's wrong with drawing Mr. Darcy! I thought he looked pretty epic. Maybe it had something to do with the next picture I drew which they should have easily guessed Squirrel Assassins...), but now I was forced to watch Dad provoke Mason through all the werewolf-related references.

"Dress! Ballerina!" Jenna called out. Jenna, as it turns out, seems to be a really nice person, but for some reason she has something against my father. I make a mental note ask her later about that, preferably when she wasn't drunk.

"Puppy! Puppy with a tutu!" Caroline calls out.

"No, no," Dad says, I look at his drawing and am grateful that my artistic abilities are slightly better than that. But even then, it was painfully obvious that Dad was trying to provoke Mason. I rub my head in frustration, but try to be oblivious.

"A dog! Hound-dog!" Jenna calls out enthusiastically.

"_Dances with the Wolves_," Mason says, unamused. The look of annoyance is written all over his face.

Everybody snaps their head toward him in sync. "Mason wins…again," Dad says sending Mason a look.

"How is that a wolf?" Jenna asks. If there was any doubt before if she was drunk, it certainly passed.

"I think you just have to tilt your head to the side a bit and squint," I say squinting and tilting my head to the right. I could see Dad roll his eyes at me.

Jenna copies my movements and after a moment, she says, "Now I see it." She then turns to Alaric. "Can you see it too?"

Alaric smiles and says, "Of course I can."

"It's like a Christmas miracle in March," I suggest with a small smile.

"It's a miracle! It the non-Christmas Christmas miracle!" Jenna agreed enthusiastically.

Tonight was going to be interesting to say the least.

**Like it? Let me know! **

**Until next time! **

**~UnicornNinja12**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN) Hey everybody! I meant to have this chapter up sooner, but I was sick most of the time I was writing it. :( I'm so sorry! But if it is any consolation, I think it's my longest chapter yet! **

**Before I go any further, I would like to thank RHatch89, vampirelove41, shadowhunterherondale, ellaryne, steph A15, Vivi H88, wolf girl123098, litanolastar , 01katie, Original Sister, MarionV, Alice Gone Madd, RockaRosalie , winxgirl1997, lis3011, twilightfanjm, Twisted Musalih, The Clara Oswin Oswald, ginnybella98, Guest, sourskittles6887, PercyJfan1802, Jojo657, Daddys little crazy bitch, and love angel moonlight for reviewing the previous chapter! I wouldn't have made it this far without all of your support! Thank you also to anyone who has reviewed, read, followed, or favorited this story! Word cannot describe how grateful for all of your support! **

**Thank you to everyone who has voted thus far for whom they would like to see Bella with! I am keeping count of the number of times a certain character is being asked for and will continue to take suggestions for the pairing until the end of the _Masquerade_ episode area via reviews or PMs. **

**I will be working on the next chapter through my break and will work posting chapters around my classes! I will try to start leaving a few previews for each chapter on my friend's site Qfonz . com, but I'm looking at getting a Twitter account for previews as well. Thank you all for being patient with me! **

**Enough of my jabber! Here is the next chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

**~UnicornNinja12**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor do I own the Vampire Diaries. **

Chapter 13

**BPOV**

Dad had left the room after Elena, leaving Jenna, Alaric, Caroline, Mason, and I in the living room.

It was silent a few moments, before Jenna set her glass down and said, "I think I like you Bella. You're awesome and that's really good."

I look at her and say kindly, "Thanks. You're pretty awesome as well."

Jenna smiles brightly, "You're so nice… are you sure you're related to Damon?"

I chuckle and say, "I'm sure, we even had a blood test done."

"With needles?" she asks, her eyes widening. I nod. "I don't like needles. Alaric, no more needles."

Alaric wraps his arms around her and pulls her against him. "There won't be any needles," he says soothingly.

"But I can see how you and Damon are related," Caroline says ignoring what Jenna had said about needles. "You two share the same dark features and pale features. Seriously, do you ever see the sun?"

"I do," I say chuckling, "Believe it or not, I lived in Arizona for a while and it did nothing for my tan."

"That's horrible!" Jenna said from Alaric's embrace. "Hey, what's with people from funny states?"

"Technically, I came from Washington. Believe me when I say that is the rainiest state," I say with a smile. Part of me stung from the memories triggered, but I quickly pushed that aside. I couldn't afford to have a breakdown now.

"Washington," Jenna said before asking, "Did you meet the president?"

I chuckle before saying, "It's the other Washington, I'm afraid."

"You met George Washington?"

"No, I didn't," I say. Jenna frowns. "He kind of died before I was born, so it would make meeting him difficult," I say shrugging. "It's more of the state of Washington I came from."

"Oh, that sucks. He seemed to be a cool guy."

I raise my eyebrows and tilt my head to the side, considering what she said. "I imagine he would have been cool."

Jenna nods her head and asks, "Would you like to help me find Elena?"

"She's gone missing?" I ask confused.

Jenna chuckles before getting up. "Well, we'll have to find out together then."

I smile and follow after her.

Maybe today wouldn't be so bad.

-BOS-

I take back the previous statement. Jenna had begun to talk to Elena as they headed out of the room to get something from outside.

"Do you feel it is necessary to provoke Mason? He hasn't hurt anyone and he seems to be a pretty nice guy," I say as Dad picks up one of Jenna's silver knives.

Dad looks at me as if I'm stupid. "I wouldn't say I'm provoking, I'm merely testing him."

I roll my eyes. "Just be careful," I say as I watch Elena and Jenna walk back into the house. "Would you like me to bring anything in?" I ask Jenna.

"Sure," she says handing me some cutlery. I smile as I take it from her. "And if you would like, you can help yourself to some soda

We head out to the table where Alaric and Mason are already sitting. Dad places the pie on the table "Mason," Dad calls out, "why don't you start us off?"

"Sure," he says casually.

This is it, the moment of truth. No backing out of it now.

Then Mason throws us a curve ball: he turns the pie around and grabs a piece with his hands.

Nice move, Mason, nice move. I smile in amusement.

"What? I apologize, I'm an animal," he says, noticing our staring. He smiled a bit at Damon and I couldn't help the chuckle I let out. Dad sends me a reproach and I fall silent.

"So Mason, you and Jenna never dated?" Alaric asked, changing the topic.

"She was always was lost in Logan Fell land," Mason says watching as Jenna walks in with a few mugs.

"Ah, my first mistake. Mason was a catch; he had girls lining up," Jenna said, setting down the mugs.

"Really?" Dad says turning his attention toward Jenna for a moment before looking at Mason and taunted, "I always pegged you for a lone wolf."

"I'm sure I wasn't half the lady killer you were," Mason said before taking a sip of his beer. Dad sends Mason a look that he ignores. "How about a toast?" he asks staring directly at Dad. We all raise our glasses. "To new friends."

-BOS-

"Thanks for inviting me to go shopping with you two," I say as the room fell somewhat quiet. "I've moved most of my life and haven't really had the opportunity to add more to my wardrobe."

"I love a good excuse to go shopping! I don't think anyone can go shopping enough. And I think some new clothes would do you good. Not that your outfits bad, they are just simple, but we could also get some more chic clothes also," Caroline said.

I smile and say, "I would like to have a variety of styles, so that would be no problem."

"But we won't push you out of your comfort zone," Caroline adds, "We just want to give you options. Right Elena?"

"Sure," Elena said half-heartedly. She seemed anxious, so I was curious as to why she was anxious.

"Please forgiving me for straying off topic here, but is everything alright Elena? You seem anxious?"

Elena sends me a small smile and says, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just have this bad feeling."

I furrow my brows. "About what?" She hesitates and I take the hint. "If you don't wish to discuss it with me, I won't push it. I won't be offended."

A smile graces her face and she says, "Thanks, Bella."

I smile and nod.

"I know what will get your mind off of what you're feeling anxious about!" Caroline says excitedly, "Shopping!"

Elena smiles slightly at first before her smile grows. "Let's go." They begin to make their way to the door, but I stay where I'm at, unsure if I was supposed to go with them or if it was an offer exclusive to Elena. Noticing my dilemma, Elena pauses to ask, "Are you coming?"

"Oh, yes," I say making my way over to the doorway and ask, "Would it be alright is I let my dad know I am going with you guys?"

"Sure," Elena says smiling, "We'll wait for you in the car."

With that, we went to our respective destinations.

"Hey Da-mon," I say, nearly calling him Dad. I need to make sure I don't slip up like that if there is someone around.

Dad turns around. "Bella. You having fun?"

I smile and say, "The company isn't bad," I pause a moment before continuing, "Umm, I was wondering if it would be alright if I left with Caroline and Elena to go shopping?"

Dad chuckled and said, "Why couldn't you? You don't need to ask permission."

If only he knew… "I know, I just wanted to let you know I was leaving so you would know where I'm at."

"Dually noted," he said, downing the alcohol in his cup, "Have fun."

"Thanks! You as well," I say giving him a small hug, before turning to leave.

Noticing Jenna not too far away from the kitchen, I quickly make my way over to her. "Hey Jenna," I say gaining her attention, "I just wanted to let you know I was leaving. Thank you so much for inviting me here tonight!"

Jenna smiles and hugs me. "I'm glad you came, buddy!"

I go to back out of the hug, but she keeps her arms wrapped around me. "Uh, Jenna?"

"I don't want you to go. Your cousin's a dick," she says into my shoulder.

"It's going to be alright Jenna, you'll see," I say patting her back. "My cousin's a nice guy when you get to know him."

"But I don't want to get to know him," Jenna whined.

"You're not inviting him to live with you guys," I say making eye contact with her, "It's just for tonight. You're a strong woman Jenna. I know you can do it."

"But what if I can't?" she slurs out.

"Then have Alaric put him in time out," I suggest and Jenna's eyes light up.

"Alaric will do that?" she asks me, eyes sparkling.

"Absolutely, but only if you ask him."

Jenna smiles then places her head on my shoulder. "I love my boyfriend."

"Well, you should show him how much you love him, for it is my time to leave," Jenna looks up at me and nods quickly. "Have a wonderful night Jenna."

"You too Bella. See you around soon."

I smile and say, "Absolutely." I turn around and walk out of the room.

"Bella."

I pause and look as Mason makes his way toward me. "Mason, how are you doing?"

"Well, thanks," he says with a smile, "I noticed you were on your way out. My company is just that bad?"

My eyes widen and shake my head. "No, I enjoy your company, it's just that Caroline and Elena wanted me to go shopping with them. I hope I haven't offended you by my leaving."

He laughs and says, "No I was only teasing you."

I smile lightly before thinking back to our conversation earlier. I bite my lower lip hesitantly. Would it be wrong to warn him about my mother? Wouldn't I be betraying my mother's trust? Trust. I nearly rolled my eyes at the thought. Mother doesn't trust anyone and has withheld so many things from me. Besides, he needed to be warned.

I make up my decision and say, "Please forgive me for the abrupt change in conversation, but you wouldn't happen to know a woman who looks similar to me, well I suppose she looks more like Elena."

Mason looks around for anyone listening and upon seeing no one, he pulls me into another room. "Why do you ask?"

"You sounded like you knew somebody who looked similar to me so I figured I'd ask," I say innocently before continuing, "I am fairly close to her and wanted to warn you."

"Warn me about what?" Mason asks, narrowing his eyes.

"Bear in mind I wish no harm whatsoever and I really shouldn't be telling you any of this. I only ask that you listen and not tell anyone about this." Mason looks at me careful a moment before nodding. "I have known her all my life and I know she only brings trouble. She is very persuasive and easily can manipulate people into doing what she pleases. If you by any chance know her, be wary of her. Her word cannot be trusted and I'd advise you best leave if you can."

Mason's eyes were narrow slits at this point. "You're lying."

"Am I?" I ask, "Very well. Believe what you would like to believe. I just ask you be careful."

I begin making my way to the hall when his voice stops me. "She wouldn't manipulate me."

"I am one of the few family members she has left and she manipulates me left and right: be wary." I giving him one last pleading look, "I know I'm going to get in trouble for this whole conversation, so please make it worth it and take heed of my warning while you still can."

I turn and make my way toward the door when I hear Mason say, "Thanks Bella."

I face him and smile. "No problem. Have a wonderful night."

-BOS-

We had been shopping for about half an hour and it was, for me, tiring yet enjoyable all at the same time. Caroline had been filling me in on the basics of Mystic High, which would help for when school would begin. Dang, I still had to sign up for school. But I digress.

Though I had seldom something to say, Caroline made an effort to keep a conversation with me and keep me informed, something I was grateful for. Most people would have given up on me within the first few minutes, but Caroline never did. I could easily see her and me becoming friends.

"What do you think of this?" Caroline asked shoving another set of clothing into my stall.

"I don't know, I haven't tried it on yet," I say taking the outfit she handed me.

"Well, obviously," Caroline says with a small chuckle, "I meant color wise, what do you think? I notice you wear a lot of black, so I wasn't sure if you like any other colors." She silent a moment before she says, "I didn't mean it like that!"

I chuckle and pull on the rest of the outfit. "I understand what you mean," I say opening the door and walking out, "I had thought my father was dead and black is the mourning color."

Caroline paused and looked up at me. "You thought Damon was dead?" I nod and she continues. "Why?"

"Mother said so," I tell her. Caroline's eyes narrow.

"You're Mother told you he was dead?" I nod and she says, "Unbelievable. I can't believe she would lie to you! Her own daughter!"

I shrug and say, "Believe me, I'm not too happy about her not telling me about my father. I mean she told me nothing about Dad, not even his name."

"That's harsh," she says, sending me a sympathetic look. "Elena recently found out she was adopted."

I tilt my head and ask, "Elena's adopted?"

Caroline nods. "Yeah she found out recently. Right Elena?" Caroline calls out, trying to get Elena involved in our conversation.

"What?" Elena asked as she walked out of her stall.

"You just found out you were adopted," Caroline said filling her in on our conversation.

"Yeah, I did," she said warily, "Don't you think this is a bit soon to talk about this kind of stuff?"

"We didn't mean to upset you, we were just talking about how my mother hadn't told me anything about Dad and Caroline told me about you being adopted. I guess not being told about our parents is something we have in common," I offer with a tentative smile.

Elena smiles a soft smile before saying, "I guess so." She then lets out a sigh. "Would I be the worst friend in the world if I abandoned you two and went to Stefan's?"

"You want to leave?" Caroline asks, looking somewhat nervous. I look at her expression and suddenly become nervous.

"It's just that he hasn't gotten back to me and I'm starting to get this bad feeling."

I furrow my brows and say, "What kind of a bad feeling?"

"I don't know," she says shaking her head.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Elena," Caroline says. "Take it from me, there's nothing worse than a clingy girlfriend."

"If Elena feels there maybe something wrong with my uncle, I'm sure Uncle Stefan wouldn't mind if she checked up on him," I say agreeing with Elena, feeling nervous about my uncle's well-being.

"And I'm not being clingy, I'm just concerned. You understand, right?"

Caroline sighs and says, "I'll grab the car while you guys buy what you want."

"Yeah, okay, that'll be great," Elena says with a smile before entering her stall.

I quickly give her a hug and say, "Thank you Caroline."

She briefly returns the hug before leaving to get the car.

Unfortunately, the car ride didn't run very smoothly. Caroline was being a bit harsh on Elena, but didn't send much of her attitude toward me. So I sat in the back, quiet and awkward, praying that we made it back in one piece.

However, someone misinterpreted my prayer as the wheel of Caroline's car bursts.

So here we are standing in the middle of nowhere waiting for the tow truck. The tension between Elena and Caroline is so thick you can almost cut it with a knife. I had tried several times to start a light conversation to break the tension, but my efforts proved useless.

"Are you sure the tow's coming? We've been waiting forever," Elena complains.

I look down at the watch on my phone. "It's only been about 10 minutes," I say putting my phone away, "It should be here soon."

"I know, it's weird. They said they'd be here by now," Caroline said, not sounding that surprised.

"Are you sure you don't want me changing the tire? I know how to do it," I offer again.

"No you can't do it! I don't want you to break it," she insists. "Besides, I don't think I have a spare tire with me."

I raise my hands in defeat.

"Can we just walk from here then?" Elena asked.

"I can't just leave my car," Caroline said sending her a look.

"We'll come back for it."

"Maybe you two can go over to my uncle's and I'll stay here and wait for the tow truck?" I offer hoping to diffuse the situation.

My efforts are futile as Caroline grits out, "Just give me a minute, Elena."

They proceeded to argue and I could do nothing but watch as their argument grew heated. Needless to say I really wished I was invisible at that moment in time.

"I'm just trying to be your friend Elena," Caroline says.

"Okay, well, do me a favor and stop trying," Elena says. It's silent a moment as we notice the tow truck approaching us. "There's the tow, I'm gonna walk." Elena turns to leave, but Caroline is quick to stop her.

"No, Elena, don't!" Caroline says grabbing Elena's arm.

Elena looks at Caroline in shock. "Caroline, you're hurting me."

My eyes widen and I quickly try to break Caroline's hold on Elena. "Caroline, what's going on?"

"You can't leave me alone! Don't leave me alone."

"What's wrong with you?" Elena asked rubbing her sore arm.

Our conversation was cut short by the tow man pulling up beside us and asking, "Hey there, someone called about a flat tire?"

"She did," Elena said tilting her head toward Caroline before walking off.

I let out a sigh. What just happened?

-BOS-

After the tow man had put on the spare tire that Caroline insisted wasn't in the car, Caroline and I make our way towards the Boarding House. It was silent for the most part and I was trying to find something to say. I wanted to help her, but how can you help someone when you don't know what's wrong.

"Are you okay Caroline?" I ask her. She goes to respond, but I cut her off. "There is obviously something wrong. You seem nervous. What are you nervous about?"

Caroline looks at me hesitantly. "Please Caroline. I already consider you a friend I wish to help you. Please let me know."

"It's- it's my mother," she says after a moment of thought. "Yeah, she hunts vampires and now that I'm a vampire…"

"You're worried she won't love you anymore?" I ask after she trailed off.

"Yes!" she answers quickly. "What if she doesn't accept me? I've turned into the one thing she hates the most. She'll kill me as soon as she finds out."

I offer her a sympathetic look. "I'm sure she'll get past it. I imagine it would take time, but I imagine she would still love you," I say offering a small smile.

"How would you know? You haven't met my mother," she says bitterly.

"You're right, I haven't met your mother. But I think any mother in their right mind would give you a chance to prove yourself." Caroline looks at me doubtfully and I look back at her and say sincerely, "I've run across vampires of many species and run across an innumerable number of newborns, none of them had half the control of you. You're strong Caroline and don't give into your vampirism, if your mother can't see that, she is missing out. She should be proud of you."

Caroline sends me a watery smile. "Thanks Bella."

"For speaking the truth? It's no problem," I say with a small smile, "Everybody needs somebody at one point or another. If you ever need help, let me know. I'll do what I can for you."

She smiles and continues driving.

-BOS-

**SPOV**

"You knew that they were gonna burn the vampires in the church?" I ask Katherine, taking a seat on the chair in front of her.

"I practically lit the match," Katherine responded carelessly.

"They were your friends. They were your family. You just sold them out?" I ask disgusted that she could betray her closest friends.

"Without blinking," she responded.

"You're unbelievable," I say scowling.

"I know I'm amazing," she says simply. I narrow my eyes at her. "Don't give me that look. They had to go, they knew too much."

"Knew too much?" I repeat leaning back in the seat. "About what?"

Katherine smirks and says, "Oh come on Stefan, you're smarter than that."

I raise a brow and put on my gloves before grabbing the vervain and putting it on her skin. Her skin sizzles upon contact and I knew the day wasn't going to get any easier.

-BOS-

Time passes slowly and I still haven't gotten the reason Katherine's returned to Mystic Falls.

"I want what I want, Stefan and I don't care what I have to do to get it. My list of victims is a long one, and I have no problem adding one more name to that list," Katherine says darkly.

"Come on Katherine. If you wanted Elena dead, you would have done it by now," I say fed up with her games.

"Still can. If I have to, I will snap her neck like a twig and you know it," she says causing me to snap. I snap a leg off of the chair I wasn't previously sitting in and quickly dart over to her, raising my stake in preparation to strike. No. I couldn't kill her yet. I still needed to figure out why she was here. Growling slightly, I throw the stake down.

"I guess you don't hate me as much as you thought you did," she says I begin to walk away from her. I turn toward her and she says, "I don't want you seeing Elena anymore. If you don't remove from your life, I will kill everyone that she loves while she watches and then I will kill her while you watch."

I feel my anger take over as I go over and strangle Katherine. Quickly picking up my discard stake, I raise the stake, ready to strike. I don't bother trying to cover my vampire face as I say, "Don't you ever think for one moment that I will not kill you." How dare she threaten Elena in front of me! My grip on the stake tightens.

My hold on the stake loosens slightly as Katherine takes me by surprise by throwing me against the wall. I slam into the wall as Katherine releases herself from the restraints.

"I have been sipping vervain every single day for the last 145 years. You caught me by surprise once, I wasn't gonna let it happen again. It doesn't hurt me, Stefan," she says with a snarl as she makes her way toward me.

I don't bother hiding my confusion when I ask, "What? Why?"

"I told you, I missed you Stefan. I just wanted to spend some time with you," she says dropping down to her knees beside me. "Besides, you've met my daughter. A real sweetheart isn't she? A bit clingy, but with the proper training, we could fix that. Or we could go fulfill your human dreams and keep her. We can be a big, happy family. Even adopt a puppy."

I narrow my eyes at her. "Yes, let's runaway with my brother's daughter," I say sarcastically. "Not going to happen."

Katherine pouts and begins moving her finger gently down my cheek. "Have you been denying our love because of her?" she asks looking me up in the eye. "Just because Damon's her biological father doesn't mean anything. We could have her put down."

My eyes widen and I smack her hand away. "That's a harsh thing to say about the person you sent to spy on us."

"Bella?" Katherine smirks and shakes her head, "Bella's so naïve, so," Katherine struggled for the word, "so old fashioned. She would never do it properly, honestly, she's completely useless. So noble, so loyal, so conflicted when it comes to me. She wouldn't have the guts to do something like this. Especially if she knew it was her father."

I watch Katherine in silence, debating whether or not to believe her. From what I had seen of Bella, she was exactly as Katherine described her. Her loyalty to Damon was, thus far, unwavering. She couldn't be a spy, could she? "Honestly, this was the first time she's disobeyed me. The naughty girl was supposed to be in Utah. It's actually quite funny, the compelled couple even have filed her as a missing person and have a reward for anyone who finds her. It's almost as if she's some sort of lost puppy. Isn't that cute?"

I only have enough time to scowl at her before the sound of the front door opening breaks our brief silence. "Stefan?"

Katherine quickly stabs me in the leg with a stake before blurring out of the room.

I grip the stake and yank it out. This day just keeps getting better.

**So what do you think? Let me know! **

**Also, if you have any requests, let me know! **

**Until next time! **

**~UnicornNinja12**


End file.
